Shadows
by graceasaur
Summary: It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why did Jellal and co. mistake her magical aura for Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge. [Rolu, my first fanfic be nice :) enjoy]
1. The Scream

Minnasan, kon'nichiwa! Just call me Grace-san (w)/  
This is my first fanfic! Sorry if the characters don't act exactly as they should, sometimes I forget that I don't own them (TT_TT)  
Here we go!

* * *

**Summary**  
It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I keep on running, my lungs burning and legs screaming at me to  
stop. But I can't, I never will. Not after what they did to me.  
"HEY! I'm not done with you!" A voice breaks the scilence of the  
forest. I collapse on the ground, sobbing. I look up to see a body  
engulfed in flames before me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream,  
before everyrthing went black.

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V:**

I stop walking, hearing an ear piercing scream making my blood run cold. I turn to Rouge, a look of horror on his face. '_He never shows emotion..._' We lock eyes, before running off. "Lector! Frosch! Go back to the hotel! Wait for us there!" I call over my shoulder. They just nod, as they heard the scream too. "You go Sting-Kun! You can do it!" he yells. I would smile at him but I can't. That scream, it's ringing in my ears. I just hope whoever made it is okay.

We run into a forest at the outskirts of Magnolia, before we stop. We finally found the source of the scream. There she was, lying in a puddle of blood, a perfect star shaped gash over her left eye. She was beautiful, her golden blonde hair, but then it hit me. "Isn't she the fairy Minerva beat in the Grand Magic Games?" I question Rouge who is now scooping her up, examining her injuries. "You mean was. someone burned off her insignia." He gestured to her left hand. "The cut on her face will definitely scar, but her hand should be fine." Was? What did he mean by that? I felt a sudden surge of anger. This was the guild who supposedly **CARED** for their nakama! And here was one of their members, or should I say ex-member unconscious in Rouge's arms, who looked like she was forced out of the guild and beaten half to death! "And they say we're heartless..." I ball my hands into fists. "Come on Sting, let's get her to the hotel." Rouge is already walking away. "Yeah! She better not die on us!" I call, racing after him.

Lector and Frosch gasp as we enter the room, with the mystery girl. "Sting-Kun! Who is she? What happened?" Lector questions. "Rouge! Fro thinks she needs help!" Frosch lands on Rouges head. "Yes Frosch, she needs our help." Rouge answered. "Can you get the medical supplies?" The two exceeds fly off, leaving us to wonder what actually happened to her. "I don't get it." I say as Rouge lays her on the couch. "Why would they turn on her?"

* * *

**Grace-san:** Gomen! But I thought a cliffhanger would be good for the  
first chapter! It adds a lot of mystery, no? Anyways, tell me what  
you think in the reviews! Also should it be **Sticy** or **Rolu**?

**Rouge:** ...

**Grace-san:** *giggles* You liiiike her!

**Rouge:** She doesn't own Fairy Tail... does.

**Grace-san:** You're no fun! Anyways, see you later!


	2. Sabertooth?

**Grace-san:** Futatabi kon'nichiwa! The second chapter is here! This, plus three and four are probably done when you see this because I was bitten by the writing bug this week! Take it away Lucy!

**Lucy:** *Still unconcious*

**Grace-san:** *sigh* I don't own Fairy Tail (TT_TT)

* * *

**Summary**  
It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I lay there, surrounded by darkness. My whole body aching and my face burning. I try to open my eyes, but hiss as a sharp pain shoots through my left eye. I put a hand over my left, and slowly open my right. I see a ceiling. Confused, I make a feeble attempt to sit up, and eventually do. Someone walks out of a room, with black hair and crimson eyes with a blank expression on their face. "You're awake." he says, and I nod. "How did I get here?" I question.  
"Sting and I found you laying in a puddle of blood in the forest."  
"T-thank you." I say tearfully, smiling at the man.  
"Can you explain what happened?" A man with blonde hair and blue eyes walks in, who I'm assuming is Sting, a concerned expression on his face. I frown, thinking back to yesterday. "This will take a while." I sigh. "You might want to sit."

**Lucy's Flashback: The day of the Incident**

She sat there, like she would every other day after a mission. "Hey Mira, can I have a strawberry mlikshake please?" Mira glared at her. "Whem I'm done with everyone else's orders." she snapped, making the blonde recoil from her sudden coldness towards her. Lissanna came up to her, smiling. "Hey Lucy, can I talk to you outside?" She turns to face her. "Sure!" she says beaming. They walk outside, closing the doors behind them. Then the unthinkable happened. "So Lissanna, what did yo-" Lisanna interuppted her, by hitting her across the face. There would definetly be a mark there later. "You think you're so high and mighty don't you? But you're the weakest one here! You got defeated by both Flare and Minerva!" she hisses. (Note: this is after the Grand Magic Games, with the whole dragon catastrophe, but some dragons decided to live in peace among the humans and went to live in isolated locations.) "Wha-"  
"Well let me tell you something! You're nothing but my replacement in everyone's eyes, and now- it's time for you to leave!" shs snaps her fingers. "Natsu! Erza!" she snaps. They come out from behind a tree, and drag her away. She almost got away a couple times, so Erza knocked her out. What they didn't know, is that Lucy could sill hear everything the two said. They got to the forest, "How about we give her a permanent reminder of not to mess with our Lissanna?" Erza turned to Natsu who had tied Lucy to a tree. "Good idea Erza, I'll leave it up to you." Erza approached her with a magical dagger, a murderous arua eminating from her, and carved a star shaped scar on her left eye. Her blood was everywhere. Lucy eventually awoke, and saw the two arguing about what to do next. Seeing her chance, she got free of the ropes, and made a break for it, ignoring all pain. Erza had gone to tell Lissanna the job was a sucess, while Natsu chased after her. "HEY! I'm not done with you!" he yelled, and she collapsed on the ground, sobbing. She looked up to see a body engulfed in flames, and let out a bloodcurdling scream, as he burned off her insignia. Then everyrthing went black...

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Now do you see?" I ask glaring at the floor, and look up to see a look of shock on the dark haired one's face, and pure anger on Sting's. "They will pay... But she'll pay the most." Sting growled. "Sting and Rouge right?" I ask, and the two nod. "I'm Lucy by the way, but don't worry, I'll get revenge eventually." a dark aura surrounding me and Sting cringes. "But now I have enough to worry about. I have nowhere to go, no guild to call my own and I'm badly injured. Hell, I'm half dead!" I sigh, wavimg my arms around in frustration. Sting and Rouge both look at each other then say at the same time,

"Why not join Sabertooth?"

* * *

**Grace-san:** I'm pretty sure you all saw that coming right? No? Okay...

**Sting:** Hey Grace, who the hell are you talking to?

**Grace-san:** My internet friends!

**Rouge and Sting:** Whatever.

**Lucy:** My face hurts...

**Grace-san:** See you guys later!


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Kon'nichiwa! I just wanted to respond to the reviews I've gotten! Sorry If you thought this was a new chapter... But three will be here very soon, so don't panic!

**velvetSunset: Thanks! Yeah I might make a love triangle but then add my very own character into the mix... muahah**

**JcL107: Yeah I tried to make it longer but then life and school happened (TT_TT)**

I'm always open to constructive criticism and nice comments so if you want you can always make one!

Don't forget to vote on the poll I made; 'Sticy or Rolu' because I want my readers to have some say in what's going on in this crazy little story I thought of \(u)/

See you at chapter 3! Oh and I'll give you a little hint as to what happens...

_It involves magical seals, ghosts, dragons, a pink exceed and the truth._


	4. Airtem onaru - The Demon's spell

Yā min'na! Another chapter for you today! currently I'm sick, and I have a lot of time because no school! So why no-

**Rouge:** She doesn't own Fairy Tail, or me.

**Grace-san:** I still control your world, remember that next time you interrupt me!

**Lucy:** You're not gonn-

**Grace-san:** That's right! Now on with the story!

* * *

**Summary**  
It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V (Arriving at Sabertooth):**

Sting kicked open the guild doors, I sweatdropped. Rouge sighed. "Sting, don't break the doors again." I just realized I was hiding behind Rouge. Slightly blushing, I walk next to him just as a few guild members stare at us, slowly becoming the whole guild. Murmurs of "Who is she?" and "What's she doing here?" make their way to my ears as Minerva makes her way to the front of the crowd. "Sting! Rouge! You'v-"  
Minerva shot a terrifying glare in my direction and oh boy, if looks could kill- I'd be dead. "Why is a FAIRY here?!" she raises her voice but before she could rant and rave, I interrupt her. "Actually an ex-fairy. I want to join Sabertooth." she stares at me for a while. "I'll get the popcorn." Sting chuckles and I shoot a glare his way, before turning back to Minerva. "I'll let you join on one condition." the sadistic war god mage smirks. "Let's see if you've imrpoved since I kicked your ass at the games. Beat me and you're in."

**Rouge's P.O.V:**

"Let's see if you've imrpoved since I kicked your ass at the games. Beat me and you're in." as soon as I hear this, I turn to Lucy. Her determined look she had on her face said enough. "I'm in." she smiles, but not her normal one. A dark grin made it's way onto her face, as the guild members stepped back, not wanting to get caught up in the fight. "Ready?" They both nod. "Try not to break anything."  
"Sure." Lucy beams at me. Feeling heat rush to my cheeks, I look down hiding my face along with the blush. "You can start."

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"You can start." as soon as I hears that I realise there's no going back. I grab my whip, and lash out at Minerva, getting her left cheek. She recoils, but quickly recovers and charges me. Jumping out of the way, Minerva says something that really got my blood boiling. "So, is it true? That you killed your parents?" However, her sadistic smirk soon turns into a mask of horror.

**Rouge's P.O.V:**

"So, is it true? That you killed your parents?" as soon as I heard that, I felt an extremely powerful wave of magic wash over me. I turn to look at Lucy, and held back a "What the fuck?" as Minerva slowly backs away. Lucy was furious. But it wasn't that which made the whole guild tremble. It was the fact that her ususally chocolatey eyes, were an eerie purple and were glowing. The pink star shaped scar over her eye, turned black, and there was almost a black fog surrounding her. "What. Did. You. Say." she snarls before casting a spell.

_"Survey Hell, Open Hell..._  
_All the demons, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such darkness..._  
_O Lucifer..._  
_I am the ruler of the demons..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 666 demons of hell... _  
_Burn!_  
_Airtem onaru!"_

Purple and black orbs surround Lucy, who's engufled in black light (like Nirvana's) before they slam into Minerva, causing the whole guild to gasp as she fell, defeated. The light wore off and her appearance was back to normal. Lucy walked over to her and slung an arm over her shoulder, helping her up. "Hey Rouge, a little help?"

* * *

**Grace-san:** Ooooh (0.0) what do you think happened to Lucy back there? And yes the spell was the opposite or Urano Metira, so I'll let you think about that. Hehee~

**Lucy:** Guys what happened to me?

**Grace-san:** nothing~ See you later everyone!


	5. Hikaru, The Seal Master

**Grace-san:** I'm back! And don't forget to take a look at 'This Hell We Call Reality' by me (^_^) I posted the first chapter yesterday and will probably post the second a bit later. At the end of this chapter I'll announce wether it's Sticy or Rolu based on the number of requests! Hey Minerva!

**Minerva:** *unconcious*

**Rouge:** She doesn't own Fairy Tail...

* * *

**Summary**  
_It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and_  
_left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she_  
_break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why_  
_did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for_  
_Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But_  
_Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge._

* * *

**Rouge's P.O.V:**

"Hey Rouge, a little help?" I stop gaping at the once monstrous Lucy, and rush over to take Minerva to the infirmary.  
"Frosch, you go with Sting and Lector." I tell my exceed, who hadn't been fazed at all by the battle he just witnessed. He nods and flies off to Sting and Lector who were cowering in a corner of the guild. I help Lucy pick up Minerva, and we begin to walk.

"Hey Rouge?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah?" I look at her, a hint of confusion in her expression.

"What happened to me back there?" I nearly dropped Minerva.

"Y-you... Don't remember?!" I stutter. _'Really Rouge? Stuttering?'_ I never thought I could do that, let alone say this much to one person at one time.

"No...? She said 'So, is it true? That you killed your parents?' obviously trying to make me attack her head on in fury, but she just fell to the floor after I blinked. The whole guild was looking at me like I killed her. I'm confused..." her voice became a whisper, and even with my dragon-slayer hearing I was straining to hear that scentence clearly.

"Well... Um, how should I put this... Your eyes were glowing an eerie purple, and when you opened your mouth to talk- you had long fangs. Your scar over you eye became black and there was a fog of darkness surrounding you. We could only see your silohuette and glowing eyes." I explained to her, her eyes growing wide.

"How did I beat her though?" her brows furrowed, and she looked at Minerva as if to say 'This_ is_ Minerva, right?' and I sigh. I explain what happened and finished as we laid Minerva on a bed. Her eyes grew wide. "D-do you have a library somewhere? I think I know what that spell is..."

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

_'No! This can't be! That spell... Can only be used by fallen angels, demons, Acnalogia or the Apocalyptic Dragon slayer! I'm none of that!'_ I inwardly scream, I could already feel the color leaving my face- and turn to Rouge, "L-look at this..." I shove the book in his face. "It makes no sense!" I wail flailing my arms around, as his eyes grew wide. "Lucy, come with me. You'll get your guild mark and then I'll take you to Hikaru. He'll know what's going on." He drags me to the guildmaster's office, and I just nod, too shaken up to fight back.

* * *

**Rouge's P.O.V:**

"Lucy, come with me. You'll get your guild mark and then I'll take you to Hikaru. He'll know what's going on." I drag her out of the library and down the hall to Master Jiemma's door. I turn to her, to see she has pulled herself together, and nods at me, a warm smile on her face. I knock on the door and a gruff voice responds with "Enter." so I open the door, and Lucy and I walk up to his desk. "So you're the ex-fairy that beat my daughter?" he questions and Lucy nods. "I may not look like it, but I also scared the guild half to death in the process." She responded and master's eyes grew wide. Then he laughed, a real laugh. I don't know when the last time he did that was but- it was a long time for sure. "You'll fit in perfectly!" he gave me a nod and I grab the stamp. "Where would you like it? The stamp automatically chooses a color based on your magic." I say, switching back to my stoic personality. She pauses to think before saying "The left side of my stomach." (Like where Cana's is) since she was already wearing a cropped top, I stamped it and looked at the color, and I think even the master's jaw dropped. The mark was a dark purple- with black glitter dusted across the top. "What magic do you use?..." Master asked her, giving her a serious look. "Celestial spirit magic. I used a spell earlier that's a bit odd for me to use, but other than that nothing." She answered, confused._** "Rouge." **_he spoke to me telepathically. I just stand there awaiting orders._** "Take her to Hikaru, I think she has a suppressing seal on her."**_I nod before turning to Lucy and saying "I'll take you to Hikaru, now." She just gives me a warm smile, so I duck my head as I feel heat rushing to my cheeks. _'Why am I blushing? Pull it together Rouge!'_  
"He should know what's going on right?"  
"Yes." I answer before taking her to see him, our guild's magical seal master. He can detect any kind of seal, and break it almost instantaneously.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

We walk into a room next to the infirmary. Behind a desk sat a man, probably only a few years older than me. His eyes were a light silver, and he had spiky strawberry blonde hair. He had a simple grey trench coat with a white shirt and denim jeans underneath it. He looked up from some papers and smiled. "Hello Rouge," he nodded in Rouge's direction before turning to me. "and who is this with you?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows as I blush lightly before Rouge cleared his throat. "No it's nothing like that." he told him but I swear I could see the smallest tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Master Jeimma sent Lucy, our newest member here. He seems to think there may be a seal on her."

"S-seal?" I stutter. "I think I would know if I had a seal on me!"

"Not necessarily." Hikaru interrupted my panicking. "Magical seals can go undetected for years, sometimes until the person dies. In fact I do sense a seal of some sort. Please sit in the chair across me so I can see what type." He gestured to a chair on the other side of the desk. I hesitated, but decided to sit down. "Now," he said, cracking his knuckles. "shall we begin?

* * *

**Grace-san:** OOoooh! I knew something was going on!

**Lucy:** I'm kind of scared...

**Grace-san:** Oh don't worry- Rouge will protect you! heehee~

**Rouge:** *blushes*

**Grace-san:** Oh yeah! This story will be RoLu, since a large portion of the requests were for RoLu!

**Rouge & Lucy:** WHAT!?

**Grace-san:** See you guys later! (^ w ^)


	6. Friendship?

**Grace:** Yo! New chapters are always exciting right? Take it away Mira!

**Mira: **Grace doesn't own Fairy Tail (TT_TT) becuase if she did, she'd help me with matchmaking!

**Grace: **That's right!

**Mira: **By the way, do Lucy and Rouge liiiike each other?

**Grace: **Why don't you ask them?

**Rouge & Lucy: ***blushes furiously* O-on with the story!

* * *

**Summary**  
It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V, Hikaru's office:**

"Now," he said, cracking his knuckles. "shall we begin?

"U-uh..." I stutter. "Okay?"

"Excellent! Now close your eyes and relax." I did as I was told, and I could hear him mumbling stuff about 'What the hell is this seal doing on her?' and 'I must remove it!'

"So...?" I open my eyes to see Hikaru, wide eyed as if he just saw a ghost. "U-uh... Is the seal breakable?"

"O-oh definitely, I just need figure out why you would have such a powerful seal on you... It's suppressing something g-great, something huge, like years of memories or magical power- it's odd." He spluttered and I nodded.

"Can you remove it?" I blurt out. I resist the urge to cover my mouth after I say that.

"Yes, but I'll need some time to figure out how to go about it. You should check on Minerva." I grimace, she was going to _KILL_ me.

"Okay. Thanks for the help!" I chirp, pulling Rouge out of the door with me.

"That's odd..." he mumbled.

"What is?"

"He never needs time to think about how to break a seal. This is really strange." I let him go and he stands there, looking up, running a hand through his hair. _'Wow, he's cute... Wait! Pull it together for Mavis' sake Lucy!' _I look down, hiding the blush that just _had_ to show up.

**Rouge's P.O.V, outside the infirmary:**

"I'll go with you to see Minerva." I say but she refuses, being the stubborn girl she is.

"I'll be fine, Rouge." She says, taking my hands in hers. I try to hide my face, as I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, but she sees. "Awww, Rouge-san's blushiiing~" she giggles before whispering in my ear "_I'll be fine, really. Don't worry._" and then she skips to the infirmary. I can't help but smile. _'She really is something... Wait- what am I thinking? She's a friend, just a friend! Yeah...' _I walk over to Sting, Lector & Frosch and sit with them to wait for Lucy.

"Sup." Sting greets me and I just nod.

"She went to see Minerva." I state, once again switching back to my stoic personality.

"I wonder what's going to happen..."

**Lucy's P.O.V, the infirmary:**

I walk in to see Minerva, sitting up in her bed. When she saw me she did something I didn't think she was even capable of. She _squealed_.

"Oh my god! Someone who's finally as strong as me! Or even stronger!" her eyes sparkled as she looked at me. I just stood there, stunned. _The _Minerva, the one who tortured me in Naval battle, was excited to see me. "Welcome to the guild!" she said and I couldn't help but smile. I like this Minerva way more than the other!

"T-thanks!"

"Wait a minute..." she looked me up and down before she saw my guild mark. "Your guild mark is so cool!" she squealed again, I sweatdropped at her sudden kindness towards me. I take a seat beside her.

"So... U-um, would you like to be my friend?" she asked, looking her hands while twiddling her thumbs.

"Y-you want to be my friend?" I ask once again stunned at Minerva's sudden personality change.

"Yeah! You see... Because I'm powerful and the master's daughter, everyone's afraid of me and I don't really have any friends..." she trailed off and looked up at me, and I saw just the smallest hint of sadness in her eyes. She reminds me of myself when I was stuck at the Heartfilia estate, and I couldn't bear to see anyone like that.

"Of course!" I beam at her, who was slightly shocked at my quick response. "Let's put the past behind us, ne?"

"Of course Lu-chan!" she glomps me. (A/N: search it up, kinda like hugging someone but anime style hehee~) "Can I call you that?" she asked meekly.

"Only if I can call you Min-chan!"

"Of course! Hey, do you wanna freak out Sting and Rouge? It's time to start making memories as a member of Sabertooth!"

"Sure!" I giggle. "But how?"

"Well..."

**~Timeskip to Rouge's P.O.V: Minerva and Lucy's plan~**

"Yo!" I hear and see Lucy running over to Sting and I.

"How'd it go blondie?" Sting smirks while Lucy jumps into a seat.

"Well actually-" she got cut off by what sounded like an enraged Minerva.

"LUCY!" she shrieked while running down the stairs from the second floor. The whole guild froze and both Sting and I turned to her just smiling! "Hey Min-chan!" Her enraged expression turned into one of pure happiness when she saw her, and immediately glomped her. Sting's jaw was practically on the floor, and my eyes were wide. The whole guild is staring at the two, rolling around laughing.

"We so got you!" Lucy managed to say, clutching her stomach.

"Ohmigod I think I'm gonna die!" Minerva cackled, and the whole guild sweatdropped.

"W-what just happened..." I ask, shaking.

"We scared you~" they both sang before bursting into giggles again. The guild soon got bored and Lucy sat across from me while Minerva sat across from Sting.

"Please never do that again... I had a major heart attack when Minerva was screaming..." stammered Sting, and the two just laughed.

"Whatever you say, _Sting-kun_~" they both sang, causing Sting to go bright red, before they burst into giggles.

Suddenly, Hikaru sprinted down the stairs and slammed his hands onto our table. "I found a way to break the seal!" he shouted. Minerva and Sting just stared at him before Lucy dragged me away.

"Let's go!" she cheered, before running up to his office.

But I couldn't help but overhear Minerva and Sting's conversation, I am a dragon slayer after all.

"Do you think they liiiike each other?" Sting laughed.

"Fufufufu... Who knows, but I feel like playing matchmaker. Wanna join me?" Minerva smirked before Sting replied.

"I'm in."

I have to resist the urge to go and beat Sting to a bloody pulp. After all, one of the most unpredictable mages in Sabertooth was dragging me to Hikaru's office. Did I mention she was smart and pretty? _'What the hell Rouge? She probably won't feel the same way!' _I mentally scold myself. I sigh as we walk, well, Lucy walks and I'm being dragged into Hiakru's office. This is going to be a long day...

"Let's break the seal!" she cheers, pumping her fist into the air as I'm dragged into Hikaru's office.

"Um, Lucy... Could you maybe release Rouge?" Hikaru chuckles. "Sit in the chair over there if you wouldn't mind." she nods and sits there. "Okay," Hikaru says, standing in front of her. "Let's start."

He puts one hand on Lucy's face and mumbles a spell in french:

'Par ma puissance,

Que ce sceau qui a été placé sur son

être rompu

Relâchez son de ce sort!

Pause!'

He steps back and a massive magic circle, as black as night appears below her and she is engulfed in black light once more.

When the light stops shining, Hikaru gasps and I stare wide eyed at Lucy, who had passed out.

"W-what..."

* * *

**Grace:** Sorry for the cliffhanger minna! But I decided to do this because this will come as a shock to all of you! fufufu...

**Happy: **Grace, you're scaring me!

**Grace: ***stretches Happy's cheeks***** Shush! I'm talking to my friends!

**Happy: **You're a lot like Lushy... I MISS HER! WAAH! LUSHY! (TT_TT)

**Grace:** Oh no... See you later!


	7. To Lucy!

**Hey everyone! Now I know what you're thinking... You have it all figured out what that seal on Lucy was containing, but you're probably wrong. I'm gonna probably hurt your poor brain because all your info. will be wrong (╥_╥) but don't worry! It'll be way cooler than you thought! Now let's see what the hell is going on...**

* * *

**Summary  
**It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Rouge's P.O.V, Hikaru's office:**

I quickly catch Lucy who was falling off her chair, and I had a good look at her.

On top of her head, were two blonde ears, that looked like a wolf's, with white tips. Then I notice she has a blonde bushy tail, resembling a wolf's as well, with a white tip. **(basically a furry I guess? Idk but yeah it is what it is) **I just look at her in my arms. She looks so peaceful, then I realize the position we're in- I'm sitting on the floor while she was in my lap, me supporting her back so she doesn't fall. I blush furiously before standing up and holding her in my arms bridal style.

"She must have passed out from that powerful magical energy that flowed into her... But what is this...?" I murmur.

"Wha-what... I'll inform the guildmaster! Get her to the infirmary!" Hikaru panics, but I listen anyway. I kick open the door to his office and rush into the infirmary next door, carefully placing Lucy on a bed. I pull up a chair and sigh.

_'Instead of getting answers, we're just getting more questions...'_

**Hikaru's P.O.V, Master Jeimma's office:**

"M-master!" I squeak as I burst through the door, to see him frowning at paperwork.

"What is it Hikaru? Did you find and break the seal on Lucy?" he asks, taking a drink from a wine glass.

"T-that's the problem! She... e-ears... tail... powerful m-magic!" I wave my arms around spouting nonsense. "She's in the infirmary! I don't know what happened! But you must come with me! I-it's so strange..."

"WHAT!" he shouts, spraying his drink everywhere and dropping his wine glass. The glass shatters on the floor, spilling the liquid everywhere. "Take me to her immediately!"

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I lay there, floating in darkness. _'What happened? Wait... Hikaru broke the seal and-' _suddenly memories start to play in my head, ones that were sealed away.

**Lucy's Flashback:**

_"Lucy," my mother says, and my wolf-like ears perk up at the sound of her voice, and I turn around. "I have to seal away your powers, you're the most powerful one there is, and if I don't _he_ will come for you..." She starts crying. "I'm sorry, but that means I will die, but if you're safe then- it's worth the sacrifice."_

_"No mommy! I wanna stay with you!" I leap into her arms and start sobbing. She scratches behind my ear, but she's made up her mind._

_"I'm sorry, but I won't be gone. I'll still be here." she says, placing a hand where my heart is. I wail, but I can't stop her._

**_"_****O gardiens de la pègre,**

**protéger mon enfant avec toute votre force,**

**sceller loin le démon,**

**et lui laisser voir la lumière.**

**Šalin jus nešventas pasibjaurėjimą!"**

_She chants a spell, and a magic circle appears below me, in a flash of light, my ears and tail are gone- as for my mother, she's fading away._

_"I love you my child. When the seal is broken, use your magic for good. Promise me."_

_"I-I will! Mamaaa! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_And then she was gone. I collapse onto the green grass of our garden and cry my heart out. My mother is gone, dead, and nothing can change that. Not even me._

**Lucy's P.O.V, back to reality:**

I bolt up, crying and shaking.

"Where... How...?" I choke out between sobs. Suddenly someone hugs me and pulls me close, but I don't need to look to know who it is. _'Rouge... Why do you smell so nice... Whoa Lucy! Bad! No! My god...' _I don't resist, I just collapse into his arms, crying my heart out. But it was true. Rouge smelt really nice, like a forest. I take a deep breath.

"So, you see the tail and ears too?" I whisper into his chest.

"Yeah. Also your eyes are purple, and you have fangs- again. What's happening?" He replies, his voice laced with concern and confusion.

"LUCY!" suddenly the infirmary doors burst open, and Hikaru runs in, followed by Master Jeimma.

"Oh... Were we interrupting something?" Hikaru teased, wiggling his eyebrows. I blush redder than Erza's hair, if it was possible, and Rouge did the same. We quickly pull away, and face the two.

"Pervert..." Rouge mumbles.

"Lucy," Jeimma starts. "do you know why this happened? Your magical power has risen by incredible amounts, but it feels so dark and sinister. And why do you look like this?" Waving his arms in my direction. (A little OOC, I know he's supposed to be all strict and 'Don't fuck with me, I'll beat you up' and all, not waving his arms around all 'whee~ what's going on' haha- but, eh)

"I can explain. My memories have come back to me." I sniffle, my tail swishing around, and my ears flop down. "You may want to sit down."

They both get chairs, and then all three stare at me patiently.

I take a deep breath. "WellyouseeI'mademonandamoneofthesevendeadlysinsbu tI'mthemostpowerfulandweallhaveaformlikethi-"

"Slower, Lucy." Rouge interrupts.

"Well, I'm a demon-" they all gasp."Ahem. Anyway, I'm one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Acutally the most powerful. The one I am or represent is lust. From what I can recollect, I use fire demon slayer magic. Kinda funny huh? I'm a demon, possessing powers meant to be used to kill a demon. My father is the represents greed, another one of the Seven Deadly sins, and now I understand why he was so obsessed with money... Or why I was born a demon. Don't ask me about the ears and tail, but I'm glad I don't have horns or a more erm... Un-cute demonic feature." They all sweat drop at this, and I giggle. "But anyways, how are we going to tell the guild? And what will they think of me?" I start to panic again, tears threatening to fall.

"It's simple." Master Jeimma interrupts my panic.

"What?"

"We simply tell the guild. They won't think any different of you."

And I swear I heard Rouge mumble "Plus, you kinda look cuter..." under his breath, who was now blushing a deep crimson.

"U-uh did you say something Rouge?" I stutter. Causing me to blush too.

"N-no..."

"I think my senses are enhanced like the dragon slayers... Gonna have to be careful what you say now~" I giggle. He excuses himself, and leaves the infirmary.

"Ahem." Master once again interrupts us. "Put this cloak on and follow me to the stage. We can announce your... _Transformation _from there."

I nod._ 'I hope everyone accepts me...'_

**Rouge's P.O.V, Sting's table:**

I walk to Sting and Minerva, still blushing furiously. "Uh... Hey." I slam my head onto the table and leave it there, to process what the hell just happened. _'Shit Rouge! She heard you! But she was blushing too... Was that because she was embarrassed! Why me...'_

"What the hell happened to you? And where's Lucy?" Sting snickered. _'I swear to god Sting...'_

"I'm not even really sure what happened, and I was right there... But, Minerva," she turns to me with my head on the table. "Be there for Lucy, after that seal was broken bad memories and other things came back, and she needs someone." I lift up my head to see Minerva and Sting staring at me like I have ten heads, and I sigh.

Suddenly, Master and Lucy in a cloak come on to the stage. "LISTEN UP BRATS!"

**Sting's P.O.V:**

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" The guild became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I look to see master and a mysterious person in a cloak on the stage.

"Due to the fact that a magical seal placed on Lucy has been broken, she's undergone somewhat of a transformation. Do NOT treat her any differently, or I'm sure Minerva will come after you." He turns to Minerva and smirks before nodding his head to the cloaked one.

She drops her cloak and everyone's eyes, excluding Master, Rouge who was now blushing, Hikaru and Lucy herself, are the size of saucers.

She was obviously nervous, looking down and twiddling her thumbs while her blonde wolf like ears droop and her tail swishes from side to side. She had purple eyes, but they weren't glowing, and her hair had grown down to the middle of her back. "As you can see, I'm not human. I'm a demon." everyone except for Master, Rouge, Lucy and Hikaru again, gasped. "Yeah, yeah I know- _wow_. I'm one of the seven deadly sins, the one I am or represent is lust. And I use fire demon slaying magic and celestial spirit magic too. I hope you can accept me-"

Suddenly Minerva squeals, runs up and glomps her. "Kawaii~" she gushes. Lucy hugs- _ahem. _Glomps her back, and breaks out into a smile, displaying her new fangs.

"I'm guessing you're all cool with this?" she giggles and turns to the guild who was smiling as well.

"YEAAAAH!" they all cheer.

"Listen up!" The master silences everyone and raises a bottle of wine. "Let's party for our new member! To Lucy!" He was met with cheers of approval, and Lucy blushed furiously before being dragged back to me and Rogue, by Minerva of course. She sits next to Rouge, who she pokes.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I poke Rouge on the cheek. "Rouge? You okay?" and then he looks up at me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he mumbles into the table. I just giggle.

"Lushy-san!" I turn to see Frosch, before she** (Frosch's gender is unknown so I'm just gonna say she's a girl) **flies into my chest. I look down to see that she's settled in my arms and already fell asleep. I giggle.

***growwwwwl***

Rouge looks up. "What the hell was that!?"

I look at him sheepishly.

* * *

**Woahhh so Lucy's a demon?! Yeah big-time plot twist! By the way, she gets hungry a lot because she's a demon slayer, and like dragon slayers they eat TONS of food. So Just clearing that up! Also I'm doing a collab. piece with Lili-chan! (Lillitraum) and I might post it!**

**I just finished this and I'm in History at school. Argh work is so boring! But I have to get back to it so... Yeah. *goes to emo corner and cries***

**Seeya next chapter!**


	8. Checking in on Fairy Tail!

**So did you like last chapter? I really enjoy writing for you all, so feel free to give feedback! I decided to do a chapter where we see how Fairy Tail's going and if Natsu and Erza really meant to hurt Lucy. I don't know if I want Lissanna to be evil yet, but I'll decide while writing this! Enjoy minna!**

* * *

******Summary  
**It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V, The guild hall:**

I rest my head on the bar's counter, and sigh.

"Ne Natsu, what's gotten you so down?" Mira walks over to me, a caring expression on her face.

"Lucy's been gone for 3 weeks now... Did she take a job?" Mira had the most terrifying aura emanating from her, worse than Erza, but before she could reply Master yelled from his office, shaking the guild hall and making plaster fall off the ceiling.

"NATSU. ERZA. LISSANNA. ALL OF YOU IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY! NO EXCUSES!" The guild shuddered at the pure unadulturated rage in his voice, and knew that it wasn't good. Cana slurred something about "Being in biiig trouble~", and then all three of our faces drained of color, and we made the walk of shame up to his office. I open the door to find Laxus, crackling with lightning, Gray freezing the part of master's desk he was sitting on, and Gajeel, glaring daggers at all of us.

"W-why do you need to see us, m-master?" Lissanna croaked out.

"I thought you would know, Lissanna." master's voice changing from the one we all know and love to a deep, menacing growl. "As you know, we've placed surveillance lacrima around and in the guild hall, as well as in the forest surrounding Magnolia for security reasons. Laxus, show them the footage." Laxus brought out a blue lacrima, containing Mavis knows what, but if master is angry them it must be really bad.

The lacrima comes to life, glowing, and projects and image of Lissanna talking to Lucy outside the guild.

"What's this gotta do with anyt-" I start.

"Shaddup and listen ash-brains." Gray snaps, before I turn my attention back to the lacrima. Lissanna suddenly smacks Lucy. Erza and I gasp, while Lissanna whimpers. It's obvious she's yelling at Lucy, holding her cheek, before snapping her fingers. And then I see _Erza and I_ drag Lucy off, but she breaks free a couple times- and then I knock her out. To say my jaw hit the floor is an understatement. It was like halfway to China!_  
_

"WHAT!?" Erza screams, while Laxus, Gray and Gajeel hold her back.

I see Erza and myself tie Lucy to a tree before she summons a dagger, and carves a star shaped gash at the corner **(A/N: I think it was her left eye, I forgot... oops)** of Lucy'sleft eye. Both of us just stand there, now weak-kneed, and watch in horror as I chase her and burn off her guild mark. Before we can say anything else, someone pushes the lacrima out of the tree, and that's where the recording ended.

Lissanna is clawing at the door, desparate to get out, while Erza and I sink down to the floor thinking about what we just saw. Had we really done that to her? Had we killed her? Driven away? Silent tears stream down my face, going unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"Now do you see why I brought you here? You've done something unforgivable. You hurt your nakama. We cannot exile you due to the next Grand Magic Games being too close, but you will be on probation. And as for you Lissanna," Master states, before Lissanna let out a wail. "Why? Why did you even think of doing that to Lucy? She was a guiding light for all of us, and ultimately you snuffed that light out." Lissana turns to the master, with a enraged and pained expression.

"She was nothing but my replacement! Why can't you see that? She's even worse here than she was in Edolas! She-" She shrieks, spouting nonsense, before Master shuts her up with a glare.

"Just, go. Before I change your punishment..."

We leave the room, but little do we know about what he said after we left...

"It'll be easier to say that she's dead, you three- no one must even _think_ of this."

* * *

**Uh ohh... What's going on? Why don't they remember? By the time you see this kinda mini chapter, I'll be writing the next one. I've also started a bunch of horror drabbles, and that should be out too- to tide you over until the next chap. Hope you like everything!**


	9. Another Author's Note

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter! Gomen'nasai!**

**Just updating quickly: I'll post around thurs/fri the next chappie because in Australia it's fu**ing exam week! Waaah (TT_TT)**

**I'll see you then! I might put up some quick drabbles I make between exams, so that might help.**

**Byeeee~**


	10. Living with a demon!

**So yeah... Lissanna is evil. Don't worry, Lucy will get her revenge *evil laugh***

**Have you ever noticed when you add furiously at the end of an everyday action it sounds hilarious?**

**Sneezes furiously, Babysits furiously, Sleeps furiously... Etc. hahah :D ahhh I'm bored in class... It's English, help meee :(**

* * *

**Summary**

It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Previously, (Lucy's P.O.V):**

***growwwwwl***

Rouge looks up. "What the hell was that!?"

I look at him sheepishly.

**Now back to Lucy:**

"I'm hungry!" I say, going chibi-mode. "Feed me!'

"It sure sounds like it blondie." Sting teases, ruffling my hair and ears.

"Shaddup! Min-chan~"

"Already on it!' Min-chan calls out, carrying a plate full of roast chicken from the bar.

"FOOD!" I cheer, as she places it in front of me.

I grab the food and shovel it into my mouth, effectively clearing the plate in ten minutes.

"She's worse than Sting-kun!" Frosch exclaims and I just laugh.

"Hey! At least I don't get food on people!" Sting retorts.

"Nya~" I pout, half surprised and half amused at the noise I made. People are clearing out and it's 11 at night. I freeze, realizing I have no place to stay.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Rouge sees my distress.

"I have no place to stay!" I whine.

"Sorry Lu-chan! But my studio apartment wouldn't fit the two of us!" Minerva wails.

"Then you're gonna have to move in with this sour-puss and me! We have a spare room!" Sting cheers, and the exceeds seem to like the idea too.

"If you try something Sting I swear I'll-" Minerva starts but I intterupt her.

"I'll be fine. _Right _Sting? You're not going to try anything?" I elbow him in the side, getting a 'hmm' in reply.

"Good enough. I'm off! See you tomorrow!" I wave to Min-chan as she walks through the guild doors, and Sting drags Rouge and I to his apartment, with the exceeds trailing behind.

**Now at the apartment, Rouge's P.O.V, because I'm lazy:**

As Sting opens the door, and drags us inside, he gives Lucy a tour of our small 3-bedroom 1 bathroom apartment. When he shows her new room to her, she immediately says goodnight to the both of us, dragging her bags and goes back inside, her tail pushing the door closed as she does so. I grab a glass of water, about to turn in when Sting says something.

"So Rouge, you llllliiiike her, right?" he asks rolling his tongue on the 'l'. I spit out my drink in shock.

"I knew it!" He cackles, and I just roll my eyes. "You know Rouge, me and Minerva could set you up with her? So whaddaya say?"

"Just remember, it's _your_ funeral if you say anything." I threaten, walking into my room and place the glass on my nightstand.

_'Do I like her? Oh what am I kidding? I do like her. I hope she didn't hear. But I swear if Sting tells I'll rip his head off!' _I think about what Sting had said. He was planning to make us a couple, and I have no problem with that, but I don't know what Lucy thinks. I sigh and lay my head on my pillow as I drift off to sleep.

**Lucy's P.O.V, morning:**

I open my eyes, and stretch in bed, until I'm practically in the shape of a pretzel. I AM a quarter wolf after all. I smell french toast, and my mouth waters. I should be okay to walk around in this, I'm wearing pink pajama shorts, probably a size too small, with a white tank top. I walk out and into the lounge room.

"Morning blondie." Sting greets me.

"Meehh..." I groan as he turns to face me. Then laughs.

"Bad hair day? Huh blondie?" He teases, referring to my bed head, and bushy tail, as well as one of my wolf ears being inside out.

"YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" I yell, throwing a pillow at him, but he dodges. Dammit. "Shut. Up. I'm still not fully awake yet and- Arghhh!" I flop onto the couch as Rouge walks in.

"Morning Lucy." He greets me as he sits on an armchair opposite Sting's.

"Rouuuge~ She's being a couch hog!" Sting whines.

"Can I punch him?" I growl. Rouge laughs.

"You're a real ray of sunshine today, aren't you?"

"Lushy-san!" I recognize that voice as Frosch as he (A/N: I've been told that Hiro said Frosch was a guy so yeah he's a he now) lands on my head and plays with my ears. It feels like someones scratching them, so I let out a contented purr/whatever wolves do when they're happy. Sting and Rouge look at me like I'm crazy.

"What? If you were a wolf and got a scratch behind the ears, you'd enjoy it right?" I glare at them.

"I'll have to keep that in mind..." Sting smirks, watching me as I lay here on the couch, enjoying Frosch's company. But then he stops, and flies to the kitchen.

"Aww... Oh well, it can't last forever I guess." My ears droop and Sting laughs, heck- even Rouge is!

"You know, there's chocolate waffles in the kitchen." My eyes widen at the mention of food.

"Yay! You have no idea how happy I am right now~" I cheer jumping up and running to Rouge and glomp him before charging into the kitchen. "Frosch save some for me!"

"Fro will save some for Lushy-san!"

**Sting's P.O.V, living room:  
**

I watch in amusement as Lucy hugs Rouge so tight that his eyes bulge out of his head, and his cheeks turn crimson. Lucy hasn't noticed though, she's to busy trying to get to the waffles without destroying the kitchen.

"So, the best way to Lucy's heart is through her stomach?" I smirk.

"Sh-shut up..." Rouge wheezes. "Jeez, she can hug. I couldn't breathe!" I laugh at Rouge's expression.

"But you lllliked it, right?" He rolled his eyes, before blushing and grabbing a book, holding it way too close to his face to be able to read it.

"Stupid Sting thinking I have feelings for someone... Ha! What a joke..." I sigh. He's got a crush and he's got it bad. As a fellow dragonslayer, and being the sexy matchmaker that I am, I WILL get him and Lucy together. That I promise. Then I freeze.

"W-we should go and get some waffles before a certain demon eats all of them, right?" Rouge drops the book.

"Oh shit! Yeah we better! I haven't eaten yet!"

We charge in the kitchen, seeing Lucy making a mountain of waffles.

"What... What the hell are you doing!?" I ask, gazing at the pile of chocolate waffles next to her.

"I ate them all, so I'm making more." She deadpans.

Rouge and I sweatdrop at her straightforwardness. But on the upside, more waffles- made by Lucy! We've both heard about how good she is at cooking, so we don't complain just grunt in response and sit at the table. She grabs the plate piled high with waffles, and places them in the middle of the table before she sits down. Lector flies in, and has sparkles in his eyes as he sees the pile of waffles and takes a seat next to Frosch.

"Shokuhin shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu!"** we all cheer before digging into the mountain of waffles.

We're going to need them, because later, we're taking Lucy on her first job as a member of Sabertooth

* * *

**** : In Japanese it means "Thank you for the food!"**

**So how'd you like it? My teacher caught me typing this but he allowed me to continue seeing as I was "improving my writing skills" apparently. My teachers rock! But exams and class suck (TT_TT)  
Rouge was a little OOC, and so was Sting... Eheh, sorry! But it makes sense that Rouge isn't as emotionless around his crush and best friend, so yeah!  
**

**See you guys later~**


	11. The big job! Pt1

**Allo Allo! I am back! And now... What you've all been waiting for... ****ROLU FLUFFINESS!**

**Ok let's start! *squeal***

* * *

_I don't own Fairy Tail... *goes to emo corner* Here's the summary..._

* * *

**Summary**

It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I walk into the guild, loving my new clothes. I'm wearing ripped denim short-shorts, and a black cropped top with 'awkward' written on it in white cursive, displaying my purple and black glittery guildmark. I'm wearing my new silver belt that Rouge gave me saying it was 'just a moving in present' with my whip coiled on one side and my keys in a black velvet pouch with a Sabertooth insignia on it, on the other side. I've finished off the look with black combat boots. My ears perk up and my tail started to swish as I hear Minerva. Ah, there she is.

"Min-chan!" I'm going to call out, but before I can, Sting stops me.

"Hold it blondie. We're going on a job, no time for chit-chat." I sigh.

"You're blonde too! And fine..." I huff, crossing my arms.

"Anyway, there's a Zubro (pronounced: zuu-bro) terrorizing Castelia (A/N: Pokemon!) city. It kidnapped a mage there as well, so we need to save the mage and kick that Zubro's butt!" Sting announces, pumping his fist into the air as Rouge and I sweatdrop.

"What's a Zubro by the way?" I ask. He just holds up the job request.

A huge, hulking grey beast, with webbed hands and toes, stands in the remains of a smoldering village. A shell is on it's back, with moss hanging off it. and it has no visible eyes. (A/N: Google 'zubro pokemon' and look at the second one. It's creepy... o.o)

"That _thing _looks like something from the sixth circle of hell! But then again, I am too." I chuckle and Rouge looks indifferent, while Sting smirks.

"That's why we're bringing you, blondie. You use demon slayer magic, and you probably know more about it than any of us!" He states proudly.

"I. Have. A. Name. Lucy! Say. It. Lucy!" I karate chop him on the head with each word _'I should call this Lucy-chop!' _, and soon enough he complies.

"Alright! Fine! Lucy!" He screams in terror, before running into Orga, and being K.O'd.

"He did that, not me." I state with such a straight face, Rouge would be proud. Orga who couldn't contain his laughter, ruffled my hair.

"Ya did good, Wolfie. Maybe you can tame Rouge too?" He winks at me and I blush.

"He doesn't need to be!" I squeak. "But I'll tame _you_ in a minute if you don't call me by my name!" Orga laughs even louder, before I shut the oaf up with a glare. I grab Sting, and drag him out the door, followed by Rouge and the exceeds. _'Goddamnnit Orga! How did he know? Am I that obvious? Aww he's blushing- wait! Focus! Think about whatever later! We have a job to do!'_

**~Timeskip, Train Station, Rouge's P.O.V~**

As I follow Lucy I can't help but dread the train ride. Sure, I keep a calm facade, but in reality I feel like I'm dying each time- And I don't know about Lucy now either, because I'm pretty sure all slayers suffer from something; motion sickness, or maybe allergies? '_Who knows! I just hope I can help her if it is motion sickness, I know how horrid it is.' _We board the train and find a booth. Lucy dumps the unconscious Sting on one of the booths, before taking a seat next to me. But I can't contain my laughter.

"W-what's so funny?" She demands, trying to hide the light sprinkle of pink on her cheeks- only making me laugh even more.

"It's just- I never thought you'd be the one to finally tame Sting... What was Orga saying earlier? Oh yeah somethi- mmmf!" Before I can tease her any more, she shuts me up by putting her hand over my mouth. I look over, and see her flushing a shade of red that would make a rose jealous. Her tail and ears stiffened too.

"S-shut up! He said nothing!" I raise an eyebrow as to say 'Oh really?' but before she can say anything- I lick her hand. (A/N: Yeah Rouge and Lucy are a bit OOC but I think it'd be cute that when they're alone or only have the exceeds around, she's all shy and he's flirting and teasing her) She pulls her hand away with a quick 'eep' and blushing even more than before if that's possible.

"W-what do you think you're doi-" the train lurches forward, and Lucy starts to pale. "F-friggin motion sickness..."

"You can always lay your head on my lap you know." I offer with a smirk. She looks like she's about to protest, but the train lurches again and she falls into my lap anyway. "Oh, so you've decided to take up my offer?" she just groans.

"S-shut up... I'm going to sleep..." I smile down at her. _'That's fine by me.' _I absentmindedly begin to run my hands through her silky hair. Suddenly a wave of nausea washes over me, and I can feel the color leaving my face. I lean on the wall next to me, and drift off into sleep.

**~Timeskip, Lucy's P.O.V, Castelia Train~**

I wake to the sound of the train on it's tracks. Not bothering to open my eyes, I snuggle more into my pillow, and it moves to accommodate me. '_Wait- pillows don't move!'_ My eyes fly open to see me latched onto the one and only Rouge Cheney. I take in our position. Rouge is leaning on the wall, his arm lazily wrapped around my waist, while I have both my arms around his neck, and my face buried in his chest. _'Thank god everyone's asleep.' _I think as I feel heat rush to my face. _'I probably look like a tomato!' _After I have a silent freak out- involving blushing, inwardly screaming and trying to wriggle my way out of Rouge's grip, only to have him hug me closer, I give in. I run my hands through his surprisingly soft hair, before I snuggle into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I inhale deeply, thanking god, or the devil- or whatever, for my demonic powers. He smells like before, a forest, but it was intensified. Instead of just a forest, it's more of a pine forest, which to me- is really soothing. I close my eyes again, wishing we never had to get off this train, even if I am a bit nauseous. But sadly that isn't the case.

**Rouge's P.O.V:**

After a peaceful sleep, the train jerks to a halt, causing the sleeping Sting plus the exceeds to roll off their seat and onto the floor, with a yelp. I don't even need to open my eyes to know this. I feel something pressing into my chest, so I open my eyes and see Lucy, lips slightly parted, her wolf ears twitching and tail curled up. She's snuggled into my chest, and almost squeezing the life out of me. I can feel myself blushing, and hear Sting chuckling. I shoot a confused but terrifying glare in his and the exceed's direction, as if to say 'What do I do?!' but he just smirks.

"ALL PASSENGERS VISITING CASTELIA CITY, DISEMBARK HERE." A loud voice booms from the speaker, promptly waking Lucy up. Her ears perk up and tail uncoils. She releases me from her death grip and opens her eyes, them widening as she finds me looking down at her, and we're both blushing furiously. We both pull away, muttering something along the lines of 'Sorry.' and I go to grab the bags with Frosch, but she catches my eye as she stretches and contorts her body into insane shapes. While bending over backwards, she sees Sting and I staring at her in shock, so she bends even more to have her head between her legs, at around her knees and says "What? I feel all stiff from sleeping on Rouge..." She trails off at the end, flushing and I do the same.

"Well you don't have to go all pretzel on us!" Sting practically shouts, his mouth on the floor.

"Well I'm so-rry! -his-ass-handed-to-him-by-yours-truly." She huffs before unstretching and then grabbing me and dragging me out of the booth and to our bags, followed by the other three. And I can only think one thing...

_'The job hasn't even begun and I'm exhausted!_

* * *

**Grace: **So how was that? I dunno but I felt like I wanted them to get it together, probably along with Sting and Minerva!

**Sting and Minerva: **Hell yes! They're so dense!

**Sting: **But it was cute how they were sleeping...

**Minerva: **_WHAT?! _I DEMAND DETAILS! *chases a terrified Sting out of the room*

**Grace:** *Sigh* Seeya later!


	12. Oh look, an author's note!

_Author's note_

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and almost 100 follows! Wow! And to some reviewers, yes I love to try new and interesting things- aka. Sting the matchmaker or I dunno Minerva becoming practically bffs with Lucy! I love seeing you guys reacting to these new things and see if you like them! Thank you all who wished me good luck with my exams, and I'm getting my results tomorrow! I'm just praying to god that I did decent... *Shudders* or else my parents are gonna go Erza-when-her-cake-is-destroyed on me! And because I'm not a mage, I might not survive it- and then I won't be able to write for you guys anymore! (TT_TT)**

**Sorry if I seem to take a while to update, it's just like I know what to write but don't know how to put it into words! Also, I had a fall at school and my knees are all busted so I might be passing the time by writing a lot for you guys because- Walking's hard! I mean I trip over **air**! And if any of you have read my oneshot (Almost posted this saying oneshoe instead!) 'A brush with death' tell me if I should add to it, like what happens after? Thank you! Don't forget I loooove your reviews, so don't be afraid to leave one!**

* * *

_Buh-bye!_


	13. Sisters and Salty Tears

**'Sup! I hope this'll be up by Saturday (bottom-half-of-the-world time) or Friday (top-half-of-the-world time). The next two chapters are gonna be realllly looooooong because I'm feeling nice (- w -) If this is published any earlier, it means I'm still bedridden after my fall... (;_;) It was SO EMBARRASSING! AGH...**

* * *

_Grace no own Fairy Tail... Grace sad _(TT_TT)

* * *

**Summary**

It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V, Mayor of Castelia's Mansion:**

"Shut up shadow face!" Must I say who it is *cough* Sting *cough* yelled at a short tempered Rouge.

"Well at least _I _wasn't the one to _almost obliterate a bakery!_"

"It was an accident!" My eye started twitching, as well as my ears, and I let a low growl slip out and turn to them.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I'm doing the talking- Understand?" I give them another famous death glare. Sting hides behind Rouge and Rouge just nods. I smile sweetley. "Good. Now let's go!" The two exceeds, Frosch and Lector, laugh at their partners being ordered around by a girl. Usually Lector would help out Sting, but I think he's learned not to get in my way. I fix my black leather trench coat and my floppy black sun-hat, to hide my ears & tail as we walk up the path to the Mayor's doorstep. Usually, no one on the street would notice, let alone care, but this is the mayor here. I have to look presentable.

I knock on the huge door, it opens to reveal a short little man, reminding me of Makarov. He had short brown hair, a mustache and was wearing a suit.

"Hello, we are the mages from Sabertooth, responding to your request."

"Ah, yes! Thank you so much!" he leads us in and we take a seat in front of his desk, while he stands on it- being the short man he is. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Sting Eucliffe and this is my partner Lector."

"I'm Rouge Cheney and this is my partner Frosch."

"My name's Lucy Heartfilia."

He blinks at me, once, twice, three times. "The heiress to Heartfilia Railways and The Heartfilia Konzern?" I nod, and give a sad smile.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Not anymore, as you may know, our company was taken from us. Just like that. And during the seven year sleep me and a few others went through, my father joined my deceased mother. So no I'm not the Heartfilia Heiress, but the last Heartfilia." Lucy concludes. _'Unless SHE's still alive, but I don't know anymore...' _Everyone looks at her with pained expressions.

"I see, I'm terribly sorry to hear."

"Don't worry! I've gotten over it." She gives him a warm smile and decides to get down to business; "So tell us, what exactly are we up against?"

"Hell on earth." His voice drops about an octave, startling all of them. "The whole east side of Castelia is gone- a smoldering **wreck**, and one of the towns finest mages, kidnapped. Her name was; Anju Celeste." Lucy's eyes widen. _'Anju! No way...'_

"Tell me more about her."

"She's around the same age as you, you're 17 right?" She doesn't add those seven years from when she was asleep to her age. Because they didn't age at all in there.

"Yes." She nods her head.

"Her magic is used to slay demons apparently. It's called 'Water Demon Slayer Maigc'." Sting, Rouge and the exceed's jaws were practically on the floor now. "She went to get rid of that _thing_, but it caught her off guard and whisked her away... She was searching for her sister for years too. And after almost finding her, all that hard work has gone out the window if she's... Please bring her back, we all care for her, just as she cares for us." He's on the brink of tears, and Lucy is too. She hugs him.

"Don't worry we'll bring her back." Her voice almost a whisper. "You can count on Sabertooth!" They walk out of the room in silence. The thoughts reeling through their minds only made everything more confusing.

_'Why did blondie act like she knows this Anju chick? Does she?' _You all know who, *cough* Sting *cough* wonders.

_'Lucy's always been so nice. But does she know Anju?' _Rouge asks himself the same question as Sting.

They both ask themselves the same thing; _'What else has she not told us?'_

**~Timeskip, East district, ****Lucy's P.O.V~**

As we walk along the road, after finally ditching the trench coat and hat, I try to find a way to tell them that... Anju is my sister. I stop walking and turn to them.

"Um... Guys?"

"Yeah Luce?" Rouge answers, while Sting just grunts. Frosch and Lector on their shoulders, look up too.

"I don't know how to say this but..." My breath hitches as I prepare to tell them. "Anju is looking for _me._ _I'm_ her sister." They're staring at me blankly, and this goes on for about five minutes. Then Frosch speaks up;

"That's cool Lucy-san! Then we can bring Anju-san to Sabertooth and Lucy-san can be with her sister again!" The rest nod in agreement. I blink at them.

"Wow, I thought that would turn out differently..." I mutter. "Anyway, so my name isn't Lucy _Heartfilia_, but Lucy Celeste. We both decided to take our mother's maiden name when we ran from that hellhole, to try to not be caught by our father and dragged back." I explain. "Anyways, we gotta find where the thing is! Let's get started! The faster, we find the Zubro's house... err... cave-thingy, we can get Anju back!" I pump a fist into the air. They all laugh, and we begin the long tedious search.

I sniff the air, and my nose starts to burn. I clutch it and of course it caught their attention. Rouge come over to me. "You okay?" He asks with his usual stoic look but I can see the worry in his eyes.

"Ugh... Way too much blood to be healthy, it burns my nose..." I trail off and his eyes widen. I look at him for a second before I realize. "Shit! C'mon guys! I got a lead! " I drag Rouge towards the scent of blood and run off. I hope the others can keep up...

**~Timeskip, Mouth of a cave, Lucy's P.O.V~**

Well, here we are... This cave reeks of blood. My poor nose!

"Argh! My nose is on fireee! Rouge- fix it!" They all laugh as I complain about how my nose is 'on fire' from all the blood, until we hear a whimper from the cave.

"H-hello? Are you here to... help?" I recognize that voice. My mind shuts off for a second before I run into the cave, ignoring the other's protests.

"ANJU!" I yell as I charge into the cave, dead-set on getting my sister out of this mess, and finally being able to talk to her... To hear her, god- it's been years now... I wonder how she's been doing with her role in the group of The Seven Deadly Sins.

"L-lucy?" She croaks out. "LUCY!" She shrieks in joy as she tackles me, landing in front of Rouge, Sting and the exceeds before sitting up, hugging and crying. Sobs echo throughout the cave, as we finally find each other.

"Lushie~ I'm so sorry! I should have dragged you with me! I'm so... SORRY! Did dad do anything to you? Tell me!" She wails as she squishes me even more, in a sort of death-hug. That's Anju for you. I still remember the day I found her goodbye note.

**~Flashback, Normal P.O.V~**

_A young Lucy wakes, up, opening one eye and staring at the clock. Groaning softly, she gets up and shuffles over to her white desk, seeing her sister's bed already made. "She must have gotten up a while ago..." she mumbles softly to herself- before seeing a note on her sister's bed. It had _"Lucy" _written on it, her breath catches as she opens the letter, and she can feel her heart breaking as she reads;_

Lucy,

Good. You're up. Now, I've decided to run from home. Please don't try to follow me, I'll come back for you eventually. Losing mom took a toll on both of us, but I can't bear to be here anymore. Promise you'll burn this or something as soon as you finish reading this- 'kay sis? And who knows, if you decide to run there's a chance we'll meet again. Please don't let that _thing_ *cough* dad *cough* torture like he did to me. The scars on my wrists and ankles are from him, no matter what he says. Please, stay safe, don't do anything stupid. Since goodbyes are too sad and permanent sounding, I'll just say this- See you soon.

Stay alive, You little vixen!

Anju

_She can't believe it. Her dad did that to Anju too? Balling her free hand into a fist, trying to hold back an anguished shriek, her eyes narrow and a deadly aura seeps out into the air around her. Her dad had been chaining her to a chair, in an empty room and slicing her ever since her mom died. Now she just finds out he was doing that to Anju too? 'Oh don't worry sis, I'll hit him where it hurts- for both of us.' she thinks, before ripping up the letter and shoving it into an empty drawer in her desk. Lucy and her identical (besides eye color) twin had always been a bit more mature for her age, so she begins planning what to do on a new piece of paper._

_She notices drops landing on her paper. Then she realizes- she's crying. Wiping away the tears with her sleeve, she makes a mental promise, while staring determinedly at the rising sun._

_"One day, we'll meet again."_

**Back to reality - Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Shhhh... Don't worry, he won't be bothering us anymore." She pulls away and her pinkish eyes meet my purple ones. "He's dead..." I whisper. Her eyes widen.

"I knew I hated him... But I didn't want him to die..." I nod sadly. I pull her back in for a hug.

"Let's get you out of here and kick that Zubro's ass! Are you hurt?" We pull away from each other, and I lift up her arms and pull her up off the floor and walk around her. There's a few cuts and bruises, nothing too bad, so that's a relief. But her ankle and back looked really sore, so I'll have to be careful about that. I take in her appearance. Her golden hair is down to her ankles, in a nice neat braid and her pink eyes are as vibrant as they were when we were kids. Her figure is almost identical to mine, but my breasts are still bigger. Ha. Since the sin she represents is sloth, or laziness, she has two blonde cat ears, and a cat's tail. Cats are pretty lazy, and personally I'm happy she doesn't have horns or like an elephant's trunk- I don't know! She has a white short sleeved shirt under a black spaghetti-strap dress that goes to her mid-thigh, along with black flats. I like it personally. She also has a black bow tied around her blonde cat-tail.

"*ahem* Now, if you're done with your reunion, let's get outta here bef-" Sting was about to finish another snide comment before he's interrupted by an enraged roar-growling sorta noise. Anju and I freeze all of us huddle in a group before the towering beast waddles into the cave. It's HUGE. And scary. And it looks like it's gonna eat us, before Anju steps in front of us, arms outstretched. My brain isn't working, it shut down as soon as I see the thing raise it's hand...

And throw Anju into a wall.

"ANJU!" I roar. She couldn't have survived that. Sting rushes over, but I don't really care now. I don't care about acting like a human anymore, because I'm not. I can feel my magical power manifest around me in the form of black mist. My vision tinted red now, I turn to the beast that killed my twin. My other half.

**"Kill it. It basically killed a part of you. Get it back." **I hear my inner voice, a sultry, smooth kind of voice. I find it hard to believe that that voice is mine- but to hell with it! _'I wasn't going to have a fucking picnic! This thing WILL die."_

**"Excellent... Talk later."** The voice dissapears. I sink to the ground, my head in my hands, sobs shaking my body. I know what I have to do.

_It will die._

**Rouge's P.O.V:**

I stare in shock, as Lucy sinks to the ground, a black mist of magical energy floating around her. Sting and the exceeds ran to help her twin, of that's what she looks like at least, and I can only hope for the best. I can hear her sobs echo around the cave, before she throws her head back and lets loose an ear splitting shriek, full of rage and sadness. It slowly became distorted at the end, as if the noise was computerized. Shadows float up from the ground and fly towards her. It forms a black ball (Like Zeref's death wave) around her, her sobs still bouncing off the cave walls, slowly becoming labored breaths. The orb is suddenly pierced by shafts of black light (Nirvana's kinda black light) and it shatters. I stare in shock at Lucy. She has two black slightly curled horns, coming out of either side of her head, and a black tail, resembling that of a dragons, with large grey spikes on the end- instead of her wolf's ears and tail. She has a black strapless leotard, with a hole in the stomach area, starting just below her large breasts and stopping just below her belly button. In between her breasts, is a small white skull, holding the leotard in place, to try to cover up her already very exposed breasts. On either side of the leotard, there are very dark grey designs of flames starting at the bottom and stopping at the bottom of her ribs. Below the leotard, around the top of her thighs, are two white bands. She has grey boots, reaching up to mid-thigh, with scales around the top, making it look like the boots are her legs. She also has grey gloves, stopping at the top of her bicep, with scales around that area also, making the gloves look like those are actually her arms. On her fingertips, long white claws replace her once normal fingernails. She also has two black wings protruding from her back, a lot like that of a bat's. Her once violet eyes are now catlike, the irises being slits and her pupils being blood red and glowing. Her hair is now down to her ankles, the tail swishing around just like her wolf tail would. She lets out a demonic roar as she leaps up, hurtling toward the beast.

From the looks, of it- this is going to be a bloodbath.

* * *

**Ermagerd... Suprise! So the jist of it is that she has her half-human, half-demon look and then her full demon look. Not many of the Seven Deadly Sins demons can do it, but Lucy and Anju can because they're the two most powerful. Anyways...**

**Will Anju live? Will Rouge calm Lucy down so she doesn't destroy the cave after she_ brutally murders _that freaking Zubro? Find out on the next extra long chapter! And the last extra long one. Normal chapters will resume next week!  
**

**Plus, there'll be a new cover, with Lucy's full demon form on it! Yay!**

**I ate all the gummy bears... I hope no one finds out it's me, or *gulp*.**

**Bye~**


	14. Mission Complete!

**Hey guys! Talk later- let's get right into the story! But I must say, Rouge is quite sexy in this one :D**

**Update 4/12/13: I've rewritten this, because the chapter just didn't do the story justice. Hope you like this more than the last!**

* * *

_Mashima-san owns Fairy Tail... Not me _._.

* * *

**Summary**

It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Previously, Rouge's P.O.V:**

_She lets out a demonic roar as she leaps up, hurtling toward the beast._

_From the looks, of it- this is going to be a bloodbath._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V, Lucy vs. Zubro - Start!**

After Lucy charges at the Zubro, she dissapears and a second later, she's behind it. It whips it's massive head around and stares at her for a second, before she breaks the silence.

"Die." She growls out, her voice becoming one that could send shivers down the devil's spine. She raises her left hand, before yelling out "Darkness chain!" a huge purple magic circle appears below the beast, and black tendrils rise up out of the ground, latching onto it. It roars and struggles against the restraints, but to no avail. It starts to breathe purple flames, in Lucy's direction. At the last second, she vanishes, seemingly teleporting behind the beast, when in reality she's just extremely fast. Standing there, her hair starts to float up, with the sudden rise in magic energy around her.

"Soul extinction." She whispers, but the deadly tone is still there. A ball of black magic energy appears between her hands, resembling a black hole. Stray rocks float towards it, before she hurls it at the Zubro.

A few seconds pass, before the orb makes contact with the beast, and you can hear the agonized roars of it ring out through the cave. Lucy also screams in pain, caused by the massive loss of magic energy- before a flash of light blinds everyone in the cave...

**Anju's P.O.V (During and then after the battle):**

I wake up, and oh- does it hurt. What hurts? EVERYTHING. I can hear the Zubro-thingy roaring, and another familliar one, but I can't put my finger on it...I open my eyes, and try to sit up, only to bump heads with who I assume is one of Lucy's friends. As the world comes into focus, I finally can see who they are. Now I gotta admit- he's cute. Blonde spiky hair, blue eyes with a scar over one... Yep. Cute. I groan and rub my forehead.

"What... Where... Wait- is that Lucy?" I manage to say. He turns around and I can see him pale, at my twin's new appearance. She is a force to be reckoned with, and he turns back- but before he can say anything, Lucy's shriek rings out through the cave, making me try to cover the cat ears on my head and my human ears. I'm now sitting up while he's standing and he offers a hand.

"Hey, the name's Sting- we can chat later though. Think your twin's gonna destroy this whole mountain that we're in if someone doesn't stop her." I accept his hand and he slings my arm over his shoulder. We make my way over to another friend of Lucy's, who's probably scared by my twin and is also _very _pale.

"Hey Sting, you're right about that."

"About what?" I facepalm with my free hand. _'Wow... Really smart friends you got, Lucy.'_

"If someone doesn't stop her after she kills that thing over there... then the cave's gonna collapse, and we're gonna be automatically injured or killed."

"Oh. Rouge, can you do something? I gotta fix Anju's legs." He turns to the dark haired one.

_'What's wrong with my legs?'_ I look down to see rocks and scratches ruining my perfect porcelain skin. "Yeah, I'd like that... My poor legs~" I whine. He sits me on a rock which should be far away enough from the battle, but close enough 'cause I want to see how things work out. Another enraged roar bounces around the cave, causing everyone to cringe at it's sheer volume. I'm surprised my ears aren't bleeding- both pairs of them!

I turn my attention to the battle, expecting great things from my sister. That is, until a flash of light blinds us, and pained shrieks break the unnatural silence. My head begins throbbing from all the noise and light. _'So that's the spell that she cast...'_

"LUCY!" I can hear Rouge calling my sister's name before I black out.

**Rouge's P.O.V:**

I haven't been paying much attention to the battle until now, when a burst of blinding light and Lucy's pained shrieks snap me out of my stupor. I cover my eyes with my arm, and when the light has finally dimmed, I see the Zubro, a gaping hole dripping with black blood, where it's torso should be- but now I see Lucy, her demonic form fading away to reveal her wolf ears, tail and normal clothes- being thrown back.

"LUCY!" I yell, running to catch her before she hits the ground. I successfully catch her. I take in our position. She's on my lap, while I support her back so she doesn't fall. _'Just like when the seal was broken...'_

I snap out of my thoughts. This is no time to be daydreaming! She's unconscious, that's for sure, I put my ear to her heart, cursing her rather generous chest for the first time since I've known her. Her heart's beating, but her breathing is ragged. Slowly, her breathing slows, along with her heartbeat.

"Lucy! Don't die on me okay?! LUCY!"

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I'm floating in darkness, once again. Then I hear something, focusing all of my attention on the noise, I manage to hear the heart wrenching cries of the man I may have a little *cough* big *cough* crush on.

"Lucy! Don't die on me okay?! LUCY!" I'm dying? Wait- no I'm NOT dying! I force my eyes open, oh man did that spell take a lot outta me.

"Nani... Oh Rouge..." I smile. _'Please don't cry- Because I'm not goddamned dying yet!' _His head whips around to face me.

"D-don't worry, we're gonna get you to Sabertooth and get you help! You-" I put a finger to his lips.

"Shh.. I just used waaaay too much magic." I laugh. "I just need to sleep. But," I grab the back of his head and pull him closer to me. I crash my lips against his, and I blush- possibly the reddest I'll ever blush in my life. For some reason our lips seem to fit like they're made for each other. My lips against his, rough, chapped ones- as if he's never heard of lip-balm makes me want to kiss him even more, but I resist. After what seems like an eternity, I pull away. His eyes are wide, and he looks like a tomato. I laugh weakly.

"That is for catching... Me... Goodnight Rouge."

I smile warmly, and he returns it. I haven't even noticed my sister and Sting watching us with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Rest up, you deserve it. You single-handedly saved us all- Including Anju. She's fine. Don't worry. Goodnight, Lucy." He returns the smile. I close my eyes, and can feel myself being lifted off the ground, and cradled in his arms.

Maybe, just maybe- He likes me too.

**Timeskip, Lucy's P.O.V, Lucy's Room:**

I open my eyes, to see the white ceiling that can belong to my room at Sting and Rouge's. I let out an annoyed groan as I feebly sit up, feeling mentally, emotionally and magically drained. I check the clock. _'Eight at night... How long was I asleep?' _I then notice a familiar head of black hair to my left, resting on my bed. I smile, running my hands through his silky hair, before he lifts his head up. He blinks a while, before smirking at me. I blush almost automatically.

"Sting and Anju are okay, I think she's going to join the guild." I smile, it's good to know that my sister's recovered so quickly- especially after all that stuff happening. He gets up and sits next to me on my bed. "However... You have some explaining to do about what happened in the cave back there." I stiffen, feeling my face heat up even more. He's holding my chin between his thumb and pointer-finger.

"I... uh-" But I'm cut off by him pressing his lips to mine. I feel my demon instincts telling me to do something, so I respond instantly, tangling my small fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. I let out an annoyed groan when he pulls, away- only to have a light sprinkle of pink on his cheeks.

"So you felt it too?" He asks. Felt what? All I can feel is my face heating up so much that I can't breathe,because- holy shit... _Rouge _kissed _me_! Wait- Did he mean my instincts? No way...

"I-I think so..." I manage to choke out, despite the lack of oxygen. I take a deep breath. "If you mean my instincts, then yeah."

"That's what I mean."

"Do you know what it means?" I whisper in his ear, earning a satisfying shiver from him. I untangle my fingers from his hair, putting them in my lap to get a better look at his face. Dragon Slayers, Demon Slayers- heck, all slayers' instincts will react to their mate's touch, if they haven't claimed them yet. When I mean touch- a more _intimate_ touch... Yeah... I mean, I know I like Rouge, but does this mean the attraction's mutual? Well, a girl can dream...

"Yes..." He breathes, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I blush, and look to my lap, fidgeting a bit.

"You know, I've always had a little crush on you, but I never thought you'd feel the same..."

He hums in agreement. "Well funny how things work out, huh?" He scratches behind my wolf ears, and I let out a throaty purr (Or whatever wolves do when they're happy). He chuckles, before whispering in my ear "Ah, I almost forgot you have some wolf in you..." and that's it for me. I pounce on him, crashing my lips onto his in a searing kiss. For a moment, he sits there, before deepening the kiss.

We sit there, reveling in the moment, before we hear a noise at the door. We remain in the same position, our eyes focusing on the door. If anyone walks in, it's gonna be interesting. Rouge's sitting up, his back against the headboard of my bed, while I'm sitting in his lap, practically straddling him- with a leg on either side of him. After a few moments of silence, we resume what we were doing- before whatever happened.

Of course, now- someone bursts through the door. I turn my head around so quickly that I think I have whiplash- to see Sting. His shocked expression soon becomes one of pure amusement.

"Oh I'm _sorry, was I interrupting something?" _I can practically hear his voice dripping with amusement. I grab a book from off the bed, and hurl it at his face- all without breaking away from the lip-lock that Rouge and I are in, but he slams the door shut before it can hit him. We can both hear him running down the hall, and out the door. Rouge pulls away.

"This is why I like you..." He smirks at me. I rest my forehead on his.

"I like you too..." I take a breath. "You have no idea how happy I am right now..." I breathe. "We can continue this later... I'm too tired..."

I snuggle into his chest, before slowly falling asleep. Before I'm fully unconscious, I can hear Rouge murmur something in my ear; "Goodnight. I love you..." He then kisses me on the forehead.

I've never been so happy.

* * *

**I decided to rewrite the ending, because I felt like it was too short. It's just fluff, nothing too- I dunno... _Too _sexy. ;D**

**Seeya Later~**


	15. Author's note Once again

_Another Author's note..._

* * *

**Ohayo minna! I've had to rewrite chapter 11, because it seemed rushed, and stuff. So check it out- the endings different by the way! It's really fluffy and cuteeeee~ Next chap will be a timeskip of about 6 months, then a check in on Fairy Tail, before going to Sabertooth. I'm going to make a poll of what Lucy and Anju's team name will be! So here's the names, go vote on the poll;**

**Hell's Angels**

**Twin Demons**

**Mistresses of The Dark (Thanks to my little sis for this one!)**

**The Reapers**

* * *

**And Lucy's nickname (Like Erza's: Titania, Queen of The Fairies) will be; **

_Lucifer, Hell's Princess (Longer one) or just Lucifer._

**Anju's nickname will be;**

_Lucius, Daughter of The Devil (Longer one) or just Lucius._

* * *

**I think they're pretty cool if I don't say so myself... Eheh, I'm gonna go and eat dinner, because I need mah food!**

* * *

_Seeya later!_


	16. The GMG

**Grace: **Hello! I'm soosososo sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I hosted a end of school year party and it took a while for me- and my house to recover... Eheh... Oh, and I feel like I forgot to add the part in one of my previous chapters where Yukino gives Lucy her keys, as she can no longer use Celestial spirit magic as she is deathly ill (TT_TT) oops. Anyways, that happened! I'm sosoososo sorry that I forgot to add it, I'm telling you because Lucy uses her former zodiac keys!

**Wendy: **It's okay! I know you've been working on this while recovering! It's a shame I couldn't help heal you though!

**Grace: **Aww, thanks Wendy! But it's okay, if I didn't take a while to recover- this still wouldn't be out! Whoa (O.O) Can you do the disclaimer? You'll also find out what Lucy and Anju's team name and nicknames are in the story!

**Wendy: **Sure! *ahem* Grace-san doesn't own Fairy Tail, Mashima-san does!

* * *

**Summary**

It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Previously, Lucy's P.O.V:**

_I snuggle into his chest, before slowly falling asleep. Before I'm fully unconscious, I can hear Rouge murmur something in my ear; "Goodnight. I love you..." He then kisses me on the forehead._

_I've never been so happy._

* * *

_**Let's check on Fairy Tail!**_

**~Timeskip, 3 months later, Mokarov's P.O.V, His office:**

"Thank you Jeimma. It's good to hear she's still alive and kicking. My kids will definitely get a shock when they see her at the games!" I say to Sabertooth's master, Jeimma.

"Definitely. I told her about what really happened and she said she's forgiven all of them except for Lissanna. Let's hope they aren't chosen to fight at the games, otherwise we'd have a problem..." Jeimma replies. I shiver. I've been told everything. From the seal, to her full demon form. I know that she's a force to be reckoned with, and has racked up more jewels in damages than Team Natsu would in half a year- in only a month!

"If that happens, all hell will break loose, literally. Tell her I said 'Hi.' okay? Great. Talk later." I bid goodbye to Jeimma. Ever since Lucy's joined, he's been nicer to his children. It's good to see no matter where that girl ends up, good things are sure to follow. But I swear, these kids will be the death of me.

Lissanna has been found guilty of manipulating everyone in the guild, and making Natsu and Erza seriously injure her. Lissanna hasn't been punished severely- yet, because she's on the grand Magic Games that I'm about to announce. It'll be an eventful one, that's for sure. None of my children know if she's alive or where she is. My children all hope that she's alive, but they also are seriously considering that she's dead. But they'll all be overjoyed when they find out that she's alive, and far from death. I chuckle to myself and shake my head, before opening the door and walking downstairs, to the stage to announce the team.

**No one's P.O,V, Fairy Tail's Guild Hall:**

The very short master made his way to the stage, and rose a hand, effectively making the guild a tad quieter. All turn to him.

"As you may know, you've been training to earn a spot on this year's GMG team. The games are next week, and I'm going to announce the lucky participants, so LISTEN UP!" Now all eyes are on him.

"Ahem. Now, the lucky ones are; Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lissanna, Mirajane and Laxus." The guild erupts in cheers, for the lucky members. They all stand there, shocked, before joining in the celebrating. Except for Laxus, of course- who _just knew _that he would get in.

"The reason I've chosen you is that Sabertooth's twin dragons; Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney, Minerva Orlando, Orga Nanagear, and the Mistresses of the Dark; Lucius, The Devil's daughter and Lucifer are participating. Almost nothing is known about who the last two are, other than they are extremely powerful and probably use a magic similar to Mira's demon-takeover magic! So let's keep the title of number one guild!" The master cheers.

"YEAH!" Bounces off the guild walls.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's P.O.V, Sabertooth Guild Hall:**

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" Oh, there goes master again. He's gotten better about not abusing and being mean to my guildmates, but I guess he can't not yell.

"The games are next week, so I've chosen the lucky participants!" The guild is so quiet, that you can hear a pin drop. Last time it was like this was when I revealed my new 'look', which is now accepted by most of the Crocus townsfolk and guild members.

"The lucky ones are; Sting, Rouge, Minerva, Orga, and our very own demons- Lucy and Anju!" Me and my twin stand there shocked. We look at each other, telepathically communicating.

'We did it?' We simultaneously think. The cheers from my guildmates confirm our suspicions. 'We did it!' We join in on the celebrations, me high-fiving Rouge- and Anju high-fiving Sting. They'll never admit it, but they have a thing for each other. Rouge and I have kept our relationship a secret, with the help of Sting and Anju, as we're going to announce it after we win the games. Sure I sound cocky, but it's inevitable. With me and Anju's combined powers, we've taken out dark guilds, monsters and recently, a cult of Zeref's followers. My former celestial spirits are standing, cheering with everyone else. They had a curse on them, which turned them into their respective spirits, but since they've lived as spirits for so long, the only one who knew about it was the king. I still remember the day when I accidentally broke that curse...

**Flashback, No One's P.O.V, Forest near Sabertooth's Guild Hall:**

_"Now, Lucy-sama, try to open all of your gates." Capricorn instructed a very excited Lucy, as she was finally able to open all of her gates. Taking a deep breath, she calls the name of each spirit, whom appear when their name is called. When all of them are there- they all cheer for Lucy, as she's the most powerful celestial mage in history._

_Little did they know that she would also be the last._

_They all stopped when they sensed a familiar magical presence- the Spirit King's to be exact. Time freezes everything except for the prodigy mage and her spirits, as the king appears before them, in a flourish of magic and light._

_"Lucy Heartfilia, you truly live up to your title of celestial spirit wizard. You are the strongest, but also the last." The king booms. Said girl's eyes widened. "Everyone, I'm sorry, but I've kept this from you for far too long. You were once human, but a curse was placed on you, making you into the spirits you are now. The curse would only be broken, when a wizard with a pure heart, summons all of the gates. Lucy has done just that, and now- you are free." Aquarius dropped her vase, Plue stopped shaking, Loke stopped sparkling, Ares stopped apologizing, as well as all the other spirits stopping their usual habits. How did they not know? They ARE the cursed ones after all._

_Lucy drops to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "What will happen to you! You can't disappear! You just can't!" A golden magic circle appeared below her, filling the space of the massive clearing they were all in. "You'll stay here, and live your lives the way you want to!" Her voice echoed around the clearing, as her body was engulfed in golden light. When the light cleared, the spirits looked around, shocked._

* * *

**Disclaimer: _I used all the spirits I could think of at the time._**

* * *

_Taurus was no longer a hulking bull, but a muscular, tanned young man, around the age of 20. He was only wearing his denim shorts, and his enormous golden axe was strapped onto his back as usual. He stil had his golden nose ring, but now, it only increased his attractiveness._

_Aquarius looked the same, but instead of a tail, she had a blue scaly miniskirt, stopping mid-thigh. Her vase had also dissapeared._

_Scorpio had a plain white shirt, black pants, black sneakers and his hair was the same._

_Cancer's orange hair was in shoulder length dreadlocks, and he had black sunglasses, and the same clothes as Scorpio._

_Capricorn, was no longer a goat, but a young man, with shaggy silver-white hair, a lot like the Strauss siblings'. He had a white dress shirt, a black vest, black dress pants and black sneakers. He still had his signature sunglasses._

_Sagittarius__ looked like he would without the horse costume, shaggy black hair, muscular, with the same outfit as Scorpio and Cancer._

_Ares was wearing the same outfit, minus the ram horns._

_Loke looked the same, but this time, bewildered, and his sunglasses were missing._

_Virgo looked the same as well, but her chains were gone- as if it was symbolizing the fact that the spirits were free._

_Both the mother and son of the Pisces constellation looked the same, but the boy had again, the same outfit as Scorpio, and the mother had a white flowing sundress._

_Gemini were no longer two pink and blue doll-like things, but a little girl, with bright pink hair and sparkling blue eyes- and a little boy, with bright blue hair and beautiful pink eyes. The boy had a smaller version of Scorpio's outfit, and the girl had a long flowing white sundress._

_Libra looked the same, but without her scales._

_Plue was now a young boy, with snow white hair, orange sparkling eyes, and an orange top and white cargo shorts. He was barefoot._

_Horologium was no longer a clock, but also a young boy, making Lucy feel weird about making him carry her- INSIDE of him. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, bright yellow eyes, and a little white dress shirt, brown vest, brown pin striped slacks, black dress shoes, and a pocket watch in a pocket of his vest. He looked a lot like Plue._

_The Spirit King, however, looked exactly the same. __"__Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus and Scorpio, you are actually 20. Loke, Capricorn, Aries, Pisces, Virgo, Sagittarius, and Libra, you all are actually 18. Horologuim and Plue, you are brothers, and are both 11. Son of Pisces, you are 9. Gemeni, you two are 6. You will live like normal human beings now. So- __Lucy Heartfilia, your kindness and magical prowess has freed us. We can never thank you enough. "_

_"But," Lucy started. "you all already have! By fighting alongside me, protecting me, laughing with me- crying with me!" She smiled, while crying tears of joy. "I should be thanking all of you! You've all made me the person I am now!"_

_All of her spirits teared up, as she thanked all of them for the things they've done to help her. However that touching moment didn't last, as the Spirit King began fading away, in golden light._

_"And now all of you, it's my time to go." Lucy froze._

_"What?!"_

_"I've existed since XXX1. It's my time to really become a spirit. I'll never forget any of you. Even though, you have done some stupid things, you've been extremely brave, and loyal to your masters, thoughout the years. I've restored your lifeforce by using my own. I've seen everything that I needed to and more."_

_All of the spirits cried, and begged him to stay with them, but Lucy put a stop to it, tears streaming down her face._

_"Enough! I-If it's what he wants, t-then let him... P-please don't make it any harder than it is for him to leave you- his family!" All of the spirits stared at her, shell shocked. Lucy made her way to the king, and he lifted her up with his giant hand. She kissed him on the cheek, and hugged as much of him as she possibly could. He placed her on the ground again. "You will always be in our hearts, and will watch us, along with my mother and father, in the stars. We w-will never... *sniff* f-forget what you have done for us... You have touched so many lives, and have changed m-many as well. We will also never forget you... Y-you were the first, the last and-d the only spirit king. You were also the best." Lucy stammered out a farewell, and all of her spirits hugged him as well._

_He faded away, with one final sentence._

_"I'll never forget any of you either, especially you- Lucy Heartifilia, may the stars smile upon you."_

**Back to Reality, Lucy's P.O.V:**

After that, they all joined Sabertooth and have adjusted to living in the human world quite nicely. Taurus and Libra live together, and I think they're dating! Scorpio and Aquaris share a place now. Capricorn, Horologuim and Plue live together, and make a cute sort of family. Cancer and Sagittarius share a huge house. Loke and Ares are now dating and live together! Virgo has a soft spot for the twins, so they share a place. Pisces, and her newly named son, Luke, share a house.

But all of that aside, Fairy Tail's team will be flattened by Anju and I alone. I smirk, thinking of their faces when they see I'm alive...

Especially Lissanna.

**~Timeskip, 1 Week later, No One's P.O.V, The GMG's Arena~**

"And here we are again, at the Grand Magic Games!" The commentator, Chapati Lola announces. Deafening cheers fill the arena. "I wonder how things are going to play out this year! What do our guest commentators, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail's masters think?"

"Well," Mokarov starts. "we've chosen the best of the best, to keep our number one spot!" Cheers for Fairy Tail ring throughout the arena, as Jeimma speaks up.

"I don't know, Mokarov- With our new member, the Mistresses of the Dark; otherwise known as Lucius and Lucifer, the demon twins... Sabertooth's got this one in the bag!" Cheers for Sabertooth fill the arena, slightly less compared to Fairy Tail's.

"So we have some guild rivalry here? Interesting... Anyways, now announcing the arrival of the number one guild's team... The Salamander! Titania! Gray Fullbuster- The Blizzard! Lissanna Strauss! The She Devil! And Laxus Dreyar, the Thunder God!" Chapati cheers.

Said mages enter, each one waving to the crowds, all wearing black versions of last years team uniforms.

"Next we have..." The announcing goes on, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, all of the participants entered the arena, and now...

It's Sabertooth's turn.

"And now, the second strongest guild- Sabertooth's team of... The Twin Dragons, Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney! Minerva Orlando! Orga Nanagear! And The Mistresses Of The Dark, Lucifer, and Lucius- The Devil's Daughter!" Cheers for Lucius and Lucifer ring out, and that intrigues the other participants, as they've never heard of the last two.

The first ones to walk in are Sting and Rouge, side by side, wearing their usual clothing- Waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. Okay, that is only Sting, Rouge just acts uninterested. Next is Orga and Minerva, wearing their usual clothing as well, waving to the crowd. And finally Two cloaked figures enter last. Their cloaks match, both being black, and have gold lining. What people can see of their outfits, are matching as well. They have black thigh high boots, short black leather miniskirts and black corsets pushing up their breasts rather prominently. On their hands are short black lace gloves, as they wave to the crowd. Their faces are covered, but their fans know who they are, even though they've never seen their faces.

The dragon slayers of Fairy Tail, however, are more interested in what they smell like- Except Laxus maybe, but besides that... One smells like blueberries and chocolate, While the other smells exactly like Lucy- Strawberries and vanilla- which only adds to the question that they're thinking;

"Just _who_ are they?"

* * *

**Grace: **Whoaaaaaaaaa! Everything's happening!

**Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel: **Who the HELL is she?!

**Lucifer (Lucy):** Just wait and see- bakas.

**Natsu: **Why do you smell like Luce?!

**Grace: **Before it gets any uglier here- I'll seeya later! Bye~


	17. World War 3!

**Grace:** Yo! It's school holidays so I have loads more time to write!

**Sting:** Yeah, you damn better get writing!

**Grace:** *Eye twitches*

**Sting:** I-I'm sorry! *runs*

**Anju:** Just be happy she didn't hit you~

* * *

**Summary**

It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Previously, No One's P.O.V:**

_The dragon slayers of Fairy Tail, however, are more interested in what they smell like- Except Laxus maybe, but besides that... One smells like blueberries and chocolate, While the other smells exactly like Lucy- Strawberries and vanilla- which only adds to the question that they're thinking;_

_"Just who are they?"_

* * *

**Jellal's P.O.V, Fairy Tail's Balcony:**

I'm standing here, once again disguised as Mystogan, because Ultear, Meredy and I are sensing that dark magical energy again.

I tense up as the magical presence washes over me like a wave, Bisca notices, and turns to me.

"Everything o.k Mystogan?" I shake my head.

"I sense that magical force again, and it's coming from..." I look towards the source, to see two cloaked girls, known as Lucifer and Lucius. "Lucifer and Lucius. The two most powerful Saber-mages."

Bisca gasps, before turning to them as well, narrowing her eyes. "They look identical... Twins maybe? Oh, maybe that's why the magical presence seems stronger to you... But why them? According to our sources, they might use a magic similar to Mira's Satan Soul Takeovers-"

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Well... I've my eye on those two..."

"I'll tell master. Tell me if anythin' happens, 'kay?"

"Sure thing Bisca."

**Lucy/Lucifer's P.O.V:**

My twin and I wave to our fans, in our matching outfits. We look sexy as fuck, if I do say so myself! I can feel someone watching me, and turn to see the Fairy dragonslayers staring at us like we have ten heads. I don't take much notice, but telepathically tell Anju.

_'The Fairies are looking at us... Think they know who I am?'_

_'No.' _She replies. _'They're probably trying to see why you smell like their "Precious" Lucy...'  
_I can hear her thoughts laced with hatred towards those Fairies.

_'Just remember, the only one that I haven't forgiven is Lissanna.'_

_'Yeah, yeah...'_

We make our way to our balcony, and wait for the games to begin.

**No One's P.O.V:**

"And now, welcome this year's referee- Kurisutaru!" Chapati announces. A woman with snow white hair, and eyes the same color of opals walks onto the field. She has a white strapless flowing sundress, that's high in the front and low in the back. She waves, before speaking- her voice like tinkling bells.

"Welcome! Now, who's ready for the year X792's Annual Grand Magic Games?!" She cheers. The crowd goes wild, before being silenced by her again. "Now, for this year's first game- World War 3! Like the name entails, you will shoot the other competitors but there's a catch- the field will be littered with traps! From small explosions, to monsters, you may use any form of magic to get rid or past the traps, but not on other competitors! You can steal their points, and can get a headshot bonus! The bullets don't do any physical damage, they just target the pain receptors, to make contestants feel like the wound is actually there. Now, will the representatives from each team please step forward!"

Millianna from Mermaid Heel steps forward. "I'll do my best!"

Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail steps forward. "Guns can't be that different to swords, can they?" Alzack and Bisca facepalm as she says that.

Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus steps forward. He says nothing.

War cry from Quatro Cerberus steps forward. "Wilddddd-" he starts. "FOUR!" the rest of Quatro Cerberus finishes.

Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale steps forward. "All you need is love!"

And finally, Lucifer from Sabertooth steps forward. With a smirk she says, "I got this one in the bag." Before waving to the crowd, making them scream cheers for her.

"All right! Choose your weapons!" An armory appears in front of step in, and the lacrima screens appear, each following a different mage.

"It seems as though Ren has chosen a sniper rifle- I'm guessing he plans of hiding and picking them off from a distance?" Chapati commentates.

"Mmmm... Pretty smart, but if someone finds him, he's toast." Mokarov adds.

"Milliana has a shotgun- The recoil might be too much for her, and she'll go flying back." Jeimma says.

"Oh! Erza's gotten a rifle! That's my girl!" Mokarov cheers.

"Uhm... Well, War Cry has gotten a semi automatic... And Chelia has gotten another sniper rifle." Chapati interrupts Mokarov's cheering.

"And Lucifer's gotten twin pistols... She isn't going to charge them is she?" Mokarov asks, slightly concerned.

"Knowing her- she's going to do something unexpected and take them out easily." Jeimma deadpans.

"Ooh, those are fighting words! Well, I wonder how she'll do against Erza!"

"Ahem. Now- Start the contest!" Chapati commands.

* * *

**Contest: World War 3**

**Contestants: Millianna (MH), Erza (FT), Ren (BP), War Cry (QC), Chelia (LS), Lucifer (S)**

The contestants are transported out of the armory, and to different areas of the arena, to suit their guns.

The arena is a rundown multi-story car park. It's covered in vines, and some bits look like they'll crumble if even a leaf lands on it. Pillars that are supposed to hold it up, and parts of the floors are crumbled and fallen. Bushes surround the map, and a tree grows directly through the middle.

Lucifer, is directly in the middle, on top of the tree. Ren and Chelia are hidden in bushes on either side of the map. War cry is on a pillar, readying his gun. Erza is in a corner of the car park, and Millianna is in another. A siren sounds, and all hell breaks loose.

War Cry points his gun at Lucifer, who's now jumping from pillar to pillar, some crumbling after she jumps off of them. She flips out of the way, before jumping to the side and firing a shot each from her twin pistols at him. They both hit him, and he lets out a howl of pain before he's out of the game.

Out of the arena, Alzack and Bisca say something at the same time. "She's almost better than me!" Fairy Tail looks at them in shock.

"You're kidding?!" Natsu asks, but the two shake their heads. Alzack answers.

"For someone to be that good, they must have years of experience under their belt..."

Back in the arena... "War Cry- Out! Zero points!" A robotic voice announces. Cries from Quatro Cerberus can be heard by Lucifer and the rest of the competitors. "Lucifer - Two shots landed! Two points added!" Sabertooth breaks into cheers, as Lucifer goes to sniff out (literally) Ren and Chelia, who had made their way next to each other, under the cover of the bushes.

Meanwhile, Millianna and Erza meet, but as Millianna is reloading, Erza shoots her.

"Sorry Millianna!" She yells, going to chase down Lucifer, to see who she is, and take her points.

"Millianna - Out! With 2 points! Erza Scarlet - One shot landed! Two points stolen! Three points added!" The robotic voice rings throughout the noisy arena.

The scoreboard appears on the lacrima screens.

**Erza - 3pts.**

**Lucifer - 2pts.**

**Chelia - 0pts.**

**Ren - 0pts.**

It disappears, to show the competitors once again.

Lucifer's now behind Ren and Chelia, who've formed a temporary alliance.

Erza triggers a trap, releasing a Wyvern. She curses under her breath, before requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armour.

Back with Lucifer, she has a gun pointed at the two. She laughs, and both whip around, and their eyes widen.

"Gotcha!" Lucifer giggles, enjoying every minute of this.

She shoots both twice, both shots making contact with their heads. Since the shots don't physically damage anyone, they just target the nerves, to make them feel like that injury occurred- She can shoot them without any worries. They howl in pain, before being transported out of the arena.

"Chelia - Out! Zero points! Ren - Out! Zero points! Lucifer! Four shots landed! Headshot bonus! Six points added!"

Lucifer giggles, before running to a tree, cloak billowing behind her. She gets onto a branch and crouches, waiting for her prey to walk by.

Soon after, Erza runs by, back in her armor, looking a bit worse for wear. Lucifer jumps down, her cloak tucked behind her shoulders to reveal all of her outfit- but still covering her head, face, back (and tail). Erza whips around.

"Hello, Titania."

"Yes, hello. So tell me, why do you have a cloak?"

"I just think it's better to not give a face to my name. Don't want challengers following me all the time."

"That doesn't sound like an answer." Lucifer turns off the safety switch on her pistols.

"You're right. The real reason is..." She points the guns at her. "A secret~" She sings in a sickly sweet voice, before firing. But before she can react, one shot hits her. She hisses in pain, before warping out of the arena.

"Erza Scarlet! Out! 3 points! Lucifer! One shot landed! 3 points stolen! 3 points added! Lucifer is the winner!"

Lucifer raises her guns, in a symbol of victory. The crowd goes wild, for her ruthless approach to the contest, gunning prowess, and so that she might show her face. But she doesn't much to the crowd's dismay. She's teleported out of the arena, and the final results are shown.

**1st Lucifer - 11pts. - 6pts. to Sabertooth**

**2nd Erza - 3pts. - 5pts. to Fairy Tail**

**3rd Millianna - 2pts. - 4pts. to Mermaid Heel**

**4rd Chelia - 0pts. (Out third) - 3pts. to Lamia Scale**

**5th Ren - 0pts. (Out Second) - 2pts. to Blue Pegasus**

**6th War Cry - 0pts. (Out first) - 1pt. to Quatro Cerberus**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V, Fairy Tail's Balcony:**

I see Erza teleported out of the arena after that Lucifer girl shot her. She's teleported right in front of me, rubbing her arm, where she was hit.

"Erza!" I yell, everyone's attention now on her.

"Lucifer's ruthless... That's for sure.

"Yeah." Metal Face (Gajeel) adds. "But when she was walking out and waving n shit... She smelt like Bunny Girl..."

"Same here." Laxus and I say.

"Yeah! She smelt like Nee-chan!" Wendy adds.

"Really?" Erza asks.

"Yeah, only one person can smell like _that_ kind of vanilla and strawberries."

"What do you mean?"

"Bunny Girl always smelt more vanlilla-y rather than equal amounts of strawberry and vanilla. So it was like a strawberry cheesecake with vanilla frosting." Metal Face explains.

"We should keep an eye on her..."

"Yes." Jellal, dressed as Mystogan interrupts. "Be careful though. Her and Lucius are emitting the dark magical aura that Ultear, Meredy and I have sensed." All of our eyes widen.

"Let's hope it's not Luce then." I say.

"Yeah." Laxus adds. "Otherwise..." We all say it together.

"What the hell happened to her?"

* * *

**Grace: **OOoooooo... Interesting...

**Lucifer and Lucius:** Mystogan!

**Mystogan (Jellal): **Yeah?

**Lucifer and Lucius:** (Activate "Pity Me" plan) We're not evil- Our magic makes us seem that way though! *Sniffle* Sorry!

**Mystogan (Jellal):** What?

**Grace: **Seeya later~


	18. Clash! In the Arena!

Hello everyone! I'm going to try to do the whole GMG, but if that's too much- then I'll just do important stuff (」・ω・)」  
I've found a bunch of smilies, so I'm using ALL THE THINGS. (⊙ε ⊙ﾉ)ﾉ  
Kami help me...  
So it's school holidays for me since like 2 - 3 weeks ago and until late January/Early February! Hooray! This will probably be more than 20 chapters, as this won't end after the GMG (┌⊙д⊙)┌  
I've changed Lucy's demon form- to better suit the title of 'Lust' of The Seven Deadly Sins.  
I've been consulting the wiki a lot, so that the GMG is as accurate as I can possibly make it! I just realized that I've been spelling Quarto-Cerberus 'Quatro-Cerberus'! Oopsies (⊙_⊙) and spells in this are **bold**, 'kay?

* * *

**REVIEW CORNER**

_LucyxWhoeverIFeelLikeShipping - _Thanks for all the feedback! And yes, I like to slip in some of my other favorite anime/manga refrences to make it interesting *～（ゝ。∂）

_Guest - _It's Lucifer (Lucy). Lucius is Anju, her twin. The reason they're called Lucifer and Lucius is that those are the nicknames they've been given, and so that Fairy Tail doesn't get suspicious.

_Crimson-Blaze - _Thanks! I'm sorry if I make you guys wait a while for the updates- but these things take time! I don't have a real Beta-Reader, just occasionally one of my IRL friends looking at these. SO MUCH EDITING...

* * *

**Summary**  
It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･* **No One's P.O.V, GMG Arena** *･゜ﾟ･*

As the Arena calms down, still excited about the contest, the votes are cast for the first battle. To mix things up, it's a double battle.

"The votes are cast, and now- for the first battles of this year's GMG, are double battles so- Chelia Blendy and Sherry Blendy from Lamia scale will go against... Kagura Mikazuchi and Risley Law from Mermaid Heel!" Chapati cheers, hearts in his eyes due being able to see the adorable Chelia battle once again.

Said contestants step forward onto the field, even more pumped up by the cheers from their guilds.

"All you need is love!" The cousins from Lamia scale cheer, entering the arena.

"Never underestimate a chubby girl!" Risley announces, before changing into her slimmer form.

"This should be interesting..." Kagura says under her breath.

*･゜ﾟ･* **Timeskip - End of Battle ***･゜ﾟ･*

Chelia and Sherry are taken to Lamia Scale's infirmary, as they were beaten. It was a humiliating defeat, Chelia being pinned down by Risley's gravity change magic, and both Sherry and Chelia's nerves being severed by Kagura's sheathed sword, rendering them immobile. It was over in a matter of minutes. Chapati is in tears at Chelia losing, even if he doesn't sound like it.

"One point to Mermaid Heel! Now, it's Quarto-Cerberus versus Blue Pegasus! The contestants are... Hibiki Lates and Eve Tilm versus War Cry and Bacchus!"

The contestants walk out onto the field, game faces on.

*･゜ﾟ･* **Timeskip - End of Battle ***･゜ﾟ･*

The two Quarto-Cerberus members suffered a surprising defeat. Hibiki used his archive magic to overload poor Bacchus' brain, making him writhe in pain on the ground. Eve froze war cry in his spot, before hitting him over the head with a snowball that was actually ice. (A/N: That happened to me, it was an ice ball instead of a snowball, and I woke up inside with a lump on my head... Not fun...)

"Surprisingly, one point goes to Blue Pegasus!" Collective 'HEY!'s could be heard from the team's balcony, before Chapati continues. "Lastly, Lucifer and Lucius from Sabertooth-" Deafening cheers from the fans cut him off. "AHEM! Versus, Mirajane and Lissanna Strauss from Fairy Tail!"

Lucifer stiffens in her seat, before a grin makes it's way onto her face. Her teammates shudder. Said contestants walk onto the field.

*･゜ﾟ･* **Battle - Start! ***･゜ﾟ･*

The two teams stand there a moment, before Chapati's voice cuts in.

"I'm sorry Lucifer and Lucius, but you must remove your cloaks." The two cloaked figures nod.

"Okay, but don't freak out okay?" Lucifer talks to the whole stadium.

"OKAY!" They all cheer. Everyone sits on the edge of their seats, breath held as the two unbutton the clasp on their cloaks before letting them fall to the ground, pooling at their feet. Everyone's eyes besides Sabetooth's widen.

"EEEEEH?" The arena shakes with the volume of the sound.

Standing there, are two fair-skinned, blonde-haired girls.

One has purple eyes, with a star shaped scar over her left and her hair is down to her lower back, stopping a few inches above where her tail sticks out. She has two blonde wolf ears, with white tips, just like her tail.

The other has pink eyes, and her hair is down to the backs of her knees, in a braid. Her blonde and white-tipped cat tail sticks out, and she has two cat ears on top of her head, once again blonde with white tips.

Their outfits are identical. They have black thigh high boots, short black leather miniskirts and black corsets pushing up their breasts rather prominently. However, the pink-eyed one's are slightly smaller. On their hands are black lace gloves, stopping at their elbow. Thick black eyeliner and luscious black lashes complete the look.

"So let's get this straight I'm Lucifer." The wolf-eared one says. "She's Lucius." She finishes pointing to her twin. "These," She gestures to the ears and tail. "are real. Don't know why, or how- but they are. Now that that's aside- Let's do this!"

"L-Lucy?" Mirajane and Lissanna croak out to Lucius/Anju, Lissanna's being more fearful, while Mira's way of asking is filled with joy.

"Nonono, she's the ugly one. Not me." A few chuckles are heard from Sabertooth and the spectators.

"You're calling YOU ugly too- baka!" Lucifer/Lucy yells at her twin.

"Well then you're calling yourself stupid!"

"Our BRAINS aren't identical! Anyway, yes it's me Lucy. This smartass over here is my twin, Anju." Fairy Tail's eyes widen as they hear THEIR Lucy curse so freely.

"C-could we just get this over with?" Lissanna asks, trembling.

"With Pleasure..." The twins say at the same time.

Mirajane's already in her Satan Soul, and Lissanna's in her penguin form.

"Aw, come on- Don't underestimate us~" Lucius/Anju and Lucifer/Lucy whine before huge purple magic circles appear above them, Lucius' has 'Zzzz's in the middle, for the 'Sloth' of The Seven Deadly sin and Lucifer's has a broken heart in the middle of hers, for 'Lust' of The Seven Deadly Sins. Mira's eyes widen.

"Those... Are two of the Seven Deadly Sins! I can't even take them over! Don't! Please! You'll get hurt!" But the twins don't listen.

The magic circles fade, and black balls encase the two, looking like Zeref's death wave- But only in the eyes of those who have seen it. They're soon pierced by shafts of black light like Nirvana's, and they shatter. But however, unlike back in the cave, black shards fly everywhere. Mira and Lissanna, now in her tigress form, have to move extremely fast to dodge the probably lethal shards. The Strauss siblings' jaws drop, while the rest of Fairy Tail's eyes widen.

Lucifer/Lucy is now the embodiment of pure sexiness. Instead of her wolf ears and tail, she has two lightly curled horns, starting out black, but fading into a dark red sticking out of the top of her head, and a scaly tail- like that of a dragons, colored the same. She has bright red lipstick, drawing attention to her fangs. She has a black lacy bikini top on, and matching bottoms. A dark red translucent sash is wrapped around her lower half, tied together on her left hip, stopping at her upper-thigh. Her feet resemble Mira's in her Satan Soul form, but smaller, black and scaly, with a dark red- almost black nail polish on the deadly talons. Her hands are also the same as Mira's in Satan Soul form, but black and scaly- again with the same nail polish on the claws. Her hair has an ombré look, fading from golden blonde to platinum blonde, and curled at the end. Her violet eyes, are now catlike; the pupils being slits and her irises are now glowing. Wolf whistles and cheers fill the arena.

Lucius/Anju has two wings- just like Mavis' sticking out of either side of her head instead of her cat ears, but the wings are black. Her hair remains the same, but messier and it has a black scaly bow tying the braid off. She has a strapless leotard that's grey with black pinstripes. The sides are cut out, starting level with her breasts, and stopping at the bottom of the leotard. The leotard is creased, like she hasn't bothered to take it off in a while. She too has a black tail, resembling a dragon's. Her legs are covered in black fishnet but frayed and ripped in some places, and her feet are like a dragon's too, but smaller, black, scaly, and with razor sharp talons, with pink nail polish- that's been chipped. Her arms are covered in black swirling tattoos. Her hands are now dragon-like, scaly, black and with razor sharp claws again painted pink but the polish is chipped. She has two black angel wings coming out of her back, reaching the ground. Her once pink eyes, are now two completely black voids- lifeless, and soulless. Some 'Awww's can be heard from the crowd, because in her full demon form, Lucius/Anju looks like she just got up from a nap, all clumsy and goofy.

The two are standing in small craters, surrounded by scorch-marks. Mira gasps, before changing into Satan Soul: Sitri, much to Fairy Tail's horror.

"That's better~" Lucius/Anju sings. "How 'bout Lissanna and I duke it out over there-" She points to a corner of the arena. "And we leave you two big-shot demons to fight!" Lissanna nods vigorously, not wanting to face the 'new' Lucy, who easily is sexier and more powerful than her like that- but then again Anju is probably the same, but less ruthless, as she didn't do _that _to her, but Lucy/Lucifer.

"It's been a while Mira, I've missed you- and all of Fairy Tail, and have forgiven you all as well... Except for your sister. I'm sorry, but after I heard what she did, I just can't." Lucifer/Lucy's voice is now an octave lower, and more menacing.

"I understand... I've missed you too!" Mira wails, before becoming businesslike again. "Now, shall we?" They both nod, before jumping up, one fist raised each, before they collide in the middle of the arena, it looking like a harmless fistbump, but the shockwave sends several large chunks of ground flying.

In Fairy Tail's balcony, Freed's having flashbacks of when he fought Mira. He shivers, grabbing the attention of Bixlow.

"What's up Freed?" He asks. 'Up, up!' his babies mimick.

"It reminds me of when I fought her... But the control that Lucy has on her magic is astonishing. It's like she's actually that demon, and not taking it over..." Bixlow stares at him, before turning back to the battle.

Lissanna has already been dealt with by Lucius, somewhere along the line, and now that leaves the Mira and Lucifer/Lucy, magic radiating off them. Mira's using the flames around her to float, and the two are staring each other down, in midair, before Mira appears behind her.

"No hard feelings Lucy, it's just that someone has to win, no?" She says, more than asks.** "Satanic Blast!" **She launches a ball of darkness magic at her, and Master Mokarov is distraught.

"No! That's spell's too powerful! It'll kill her!" The audience stops talking, as the shock is too great to focus on anything else _but _the battle.

The ball of magic collides with Lucy/Lucifer, before exploding into a pillar of darkness magic, that's so bright that everyone has to cover their eyes, minus Lissanna- who's barley conscious. When the magic fades down, Lucy/Lucifer is in the same spot, her face twisted in a terrifying mixture of shock and anger. Everyone gasps, and Fairy Tail looks on in horror. She seemingly vanishes before 'magically' appearing behind Mira, but she's actually just really fast.

"True, someone has to win- But it won't be you. Sorry~" She sings the last word, adding to Mira's fear. Lucy is now scarier than her and Erza _combined_ when provoked. She then casts a spell that is used by Mira's Satan Soul: Halphas- to Jeimma AND Mokarov's horror. (A/N: All of the spells used are listed under Mira's 'Magic and Abilities' on the wiki- So no, I'm not making stuff up.) She puts her hands out in front of her, as if pushing something. **"Cosmic Beam!"**

Mira lets out a shriek as the beam hits her, and an explosion follows. After the dust and everything else clears, Mira lays in a crater, her takeover gone- and hardly conscious. Lucifer/Lucy changes into her "normal" form (Half-demon... Remember that) and goes over to Mira, slinging her arm over her shoulder, and helps the barley conscious takeover mage over to the paramedics. Lucius/Anju does the same, but with Lissanna. Fairy Tail stares in shock, because even after what they've done to Lucy, she still helps them.

"Well then," Chapati starts. "one point to Sabertooth! Thank you all for attending the first day of the GMG! We'll see you all tomorrow!" The crowd cheers, before the spectators and participating mages, file out of the stadium.

**~Timeskip, Lissanna's Room in Fairy Tail's Inn, No One's P.O.V~**

Lissanna lays in her bed, silent tears streaming down her face. Even after what Fairy Tail's done- what _she's _done- Lucy continues to care about them. This was proven to the youngest takeover mage, while the audience was focused on Lucy and her sister during the battle.

**~Flashback, No One's P.O.V~**

_Lissanna and Lucius/Anju have a stare-down, as the audience marvels at Lucifer/Lucy's beauty and sexiness, and Mira's power._

_"Lissanna." The takeover mage blinks at her opponent._

_"Yes?"_

_"Lucy may say that she doesn't forgive or missed you, but in truth she did miss you, and wishes that you two could've been friends, and she's also slowly forgiving you. Don't give up on being her friend- Because you still can." Lissanna's eyes well up with tears the moment Lucius/Anju finishes saying that._

_"T-thank you... Lucius."_

_"Call me Anju. That's my real name- not my nickname." She smiles through her tears, before she attacks her, but ends up being defeated._

_As she slips into unconsciousness, she can feel Anju pick her up, slinging her spaghetti-like arm over her shoulder, and help her wobble over to the paramedics._

_'Thank you... Anju...' is the last thing she thinks._

**~Back to reality, still No One's P.O.V~**

Lissanna closes her eyes, smiling. Thinking about it more, Lissanna did actually want to be her friend, before a fit of jealousy made her lose it, and hurt her.

Maybe there's hope for them to be friends after all...

* * *

Awh... The feels that Lissanna must be having... ・゜・(ノД`)  
Anyways- I think that I've had to rush this, as it's been a while since I've posted a chappie of this! щ(゜ロ゜щ)

The real problem in this story will occur _after _the GMG, so stay tuned!

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ Seeya!


	19. Sweet, Sweet Victory

Okay, so I've decided just to do the important bits of the GMG, so it's kind of like a highlight reel I guess? 【・ヘ・?】  
I have lots of stories that I will post once this is done; so I'll make a poll because I can really only focus on one story at a time! They're all interesting in their own way, and vary from romantic fluff, to almost never-ending adventure!  
Let the highlight reel begin!

* * *

**REVIEW**** CORNER**

_Nelly99 _- Thanks! I've gone over the plans for it a lot, and it seems like it's paying off!

_helpmewoofy11 _- I might have planned that... （•́▽•̀ゞ so yeah- your wish has come true!

_Crimson-Blaze _- Yes, I've made it so that Lissanna had a fit of jealousy, which made her do all those horrible things to Lucy. Lucy says she will probably never forgive her, but her true feelings were really that Lucy couldn't believe that Lissanna would do that, but she realizes why, and she will forgive her... One day. And yes, the RoLu~ I've planned a cute little one for the end of this chap!

* * *

**Summary**  
It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*** Lucy's P.O.V ***･゜ﾟ･*

All of the teams, stand in the middle of the arena, awaiting the results.

"And the winner for X792's Grand Magic Games is..." The announcer's voice rings throughout the deathly silent arena.

It seemed like it was only yesterday, when I was in this very arena, but with my old guild. Fairy Tail. When we won the games, we partied for about a whole week- then on that day, Lissanna snapped. She finally had enough of me "Stealing her 'precious' Natsu" so, she got someone else to do the dirty-work, of beating me, and leaving me to die. I couldn't believe she would do that, but when I think about it, I should've realized earlier- that jealousy can make someone do _anything_, just to get what they don't have._  
_

Like a book I read, called "You only see in Green" The main character is overtaken by jealousy- the little green monster living inside of everyone, and did everything in her power to split up her sister and her crush.

I really did want to be her friend, and maybe I still do. But friendship is like a paper, once you crinkle or rip it, it can never become perfect again. But, you can smooth it out, and mend the tears. So that's what I intend to do with Lissanna. People say that I'm too forgiving, but I don't care what they think. After the games, I intend to reconcile with the fairies, and maybe form a partnership between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. It'll be hard convincing them, but it'd pay off- as we'd be one of the strongest legal-guild alliances!

As Chapati recalls the events, I remember the best, and worst moments for my team and I.

*･゜ﾟ･*** Flashback, Lucy's P.O.V** *･゜ﾟ･*

_I wince as I see Min-chan's face meet the ground. She was put up against Laxus Dreyar of all people. He tortured her in a fashion similar to when she tortured me. To say I'm furious is an understatement. How **dare **he hurt my nakama! He grabbed her by the back of her shirt, but what he does next shocks me._

_"What happened to the unstoppable Sabers? Huh? Have you gone soft, or have you lost the will to fight?" He snarls, much to Sabertooth's distaste- and my fury. Anju and Rouge are holding an arm each, as I struggle to break free, and make that lightning bastard eat dirt. Sure it's part of the competition- but he seems to be enjoying this too much. _Way _too much. You do **not **__insult Minerva and the guild like that, and live to tell the tale..._

_She swings her legs back, before they connect with his chest, sending him flying into the arena wall. As soon as I snap out of it. I cheer her on._

_"You fairies will never break the will of a Sabertooth mage!" She bellows, as she drives her fist forward, meeting his face with a sickening crack. "You bastards, spouting crap about nakama to_ us _when __you abandon, and hurt your own! What happened to that big happy fairy family?!" I stop struggling, shocked at Minerva's words. She drives another Haymaker (A type of punch, a wild swing with all of a person's might to knock out the opponent) into his face. __Fairy Tail gasps. "This, is the power of Sabertooth- You lightning bastard!" My thoughts exactly. Her leg glows, and she gives him a swift kick to the gut, denting the wall with the force, and knocking him out._

_ I feel tears pricking my eyes, as I shrug off my restraints (Rouge/Anju) and walk into the hall to find somewhere quiet._

_'Thank you Minerva...'_

*･゜ﾟ･* **Another Flashback, No One's P.O.V ***･゜ﾟ･*

_This is the fight Sabertooth is _dreading_. Lucifer/Lucy vs. Natsu. Without a doubt, the arena will be destroyed- like when Salamander and Black Steel took on the twin slayers._

_The two contestants walk out onto the field. A bell sounds, signalling the start of the 30 minutes. Lucifer/Lucy immediately goes demon mode, or as Mirajane refers to it as "Satan Soul: Lust". She isn't going to show any mercy, and her teammates know it._

_The Salamander doesn't know which twin is Lucifer/Lucy, or which twin is Lucius/Anju- Because he's just that stupid (Natsu: Hey!). So he'll decide whether or not to show mercy during the fight._

_He charges her with a shout, fists raised and flaming. She raises a hand, and makes a flicking motion with her fingers, as if she is flicking a bug off something. Natsu then goes flying backwards, slamming into one of the walls of the arena, which promptly crumbles._

_"Oh c'mon Salamander! Is that all?" She taunts him, wanting him to show no mercy either._

_"Not even close!" He shouts, getting up. That's it for him, he's not showing _any_ mercy. "Karyū no hōkō!" His roar makes contact with Lucifer/Lucy's counter, a purple magical seal as a shield. It causes an explosion, sending dust and chunks of ground flying everywhere. When the dust clears, there's a huge crater, and a _very _angry Lucifer/Lucy hurtling towards Natsu, fists raised, and glowing purple. She throws a haymaker, and it makes contact with the left side of his face- and he's sent flying into another wall of the arena. He's buried in the remains of the wall, which Lucifer/Lucy has to use her telekinesis to move._

_When the rubble is removed, it's clear that as soon as the slayer hit the wall, he was out cold._

_"And the winner is Lucifer from Sabertooth!"_

*･゜ﾟ･* **End of Flashback, Lucy's P.O.V ***･゜ﾟ･*

A drumroll sounds, before the winner is announced.

"Sabertooth!"

My brain shuts down as I hear the announcement. We did it! I jump up and down, and hug Rouge- probably too tightly, but whatever.

"Can't.. Breathe..." He wheezes, before I release him from my death-hug. Laughing, we turn to the rest of our team, to see them celebrating as well. Anju may have hi-fived Sting a _bit_ too hard, so he's now on the floor, and Minerva's hugging poor Orga so that he can't breathe. I'm seeing some potential couples here...

I clear my throat, getting my team's attention. "Let's party!"

"YEAH!"

*･゜ﾟ･* **Timeskip, "The Drunken Sailor" Bar, Lucy's P.O.V ***･゜ﾟ･*

"Everyone!" I yell, as Rouge and I stand on the bar. The crowd becomes quiet, wondering what's happening. As Rouge and I decided earlier, we'd tell everyone after the games- to either cheer them up after losing, or to hype them up even more if we won. And we won so, this party's gonna be off the hook.

"I'd like to make an announcement! As some may know already..." I take a deep breath. "Rouge and I are dating!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short... Don't kill me! ε=ε=(っ*´□`)っ  
I hope you guys do the poll! It'd help me learn what kind of stories you want- and ones that you don't.  
Welp. My sisters sick, so I have to take care of her (」゜ロ゜)」  
I'm gonna go now, before she does something stupid.

Seeya~ ( ゜ω゜)ﾉ


	20. The 3rd Sin, Pride

Heya! I'm sorry for posting this so late! As I'm typing, it's the 22nd of December- but this'll be out after Christmas, so merry Christmas guys! (*≧▽≦)  
Now here's where there's reconciling- repairing broken friendships and RoLu happens! (´ヮ`) And then it's where the action starts!  
And when there's action, there's gonna be secrets- and when there's secrets, you'll try to figure them out, get confused and then... bAM! I confuse you even more- and I apologize for that. But suspense and confusion is what makes a fanfic interesting!  
Let's get to it!

* * *

**REVIEW CORNER**

_Crimson-Blaze_: Thanks! She's better now, and it would be all good but- As soon as she gets better, my parents _then _decide to come home from their holiday ヽ(゜д゜;)ノ

_BubblesFullbuster_: Oh, thanks (・/ε/・) I kinda feel stupid- but I'm glad you told me! I always thought Rouge never seemed to sit with me, and I don't know why... But it's because it's spelt Rogue! And thanks for clarifying with Quatro Cerberus- I was confused from the start. So many names! (ι´Д｀)ﾉ

_21ElementDragonSlayer12 & bookworm0313_: Yep. ROLU. ROLU EEEVERYWHERE. (/^▽^)/

* * *

**Summary**  
It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

The bar is so silent, I can hear my heartbeat. That is, before Orga opens his big mouth.

"About time!" And after that, the bar explodes with cheers and squeals. The squeals of course, were all Minerva.

Then Rouge pulls me to him, and kisses me with a passion I've never felt before. I return the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He licks my bottom llp, asking for entrance- But just as he does that, Orga opens his big mouth.

"Go get a dammed room you two!" We send him a side-glare (kind of like a side-glance but more angry and scary), our lips still locked- before we reluctantly break away. Just as I roll up my sleeves, ready to jump off the counter and strangle the oaf- Rouge picks me up and hops off the counter, before setting me down again.

Wrapping his arms around me, and resting his head on my shoulder, he says; "Now, now, can't we just enjoy the party? " Before adding in a husky growl, "We can finish _that_ later..."

I shiver before turning and smacking him playfully on the arm. I turn to the bustling bar and shout;

"Let's party!"

**Mystery Person's P.O.V:**

I'm shoved to the ground, with an 'oof'. A dark figure looms over me.

"So the freak is still here, huh?" He sneeers. His friends behind him snicker and agree, like the mindless lackeys they are.

"Oh, I'm sorry- I thought you were referring to yourself." I retort, my voice dripping with venom and malice. His face twists in anger, and he kicks my stomach, sending me into a nearby wall.

"What's wrong little birdie? Got your wings clipped?" Lackey #1 cackles.

"Why'd we even bring your stupid ass to the guild? Oh yeah- we felt sorry for you!" Lackey #2 snarls.

I sit atop the rubble of the wall, like it's an armchair of some sorts, glaring through my bangs. They've ganged up on me before, but never like this. It can only mean one thing...

They're serious.

In a flash, I'm on my feet and am making my way towards the door. They've beaten me before, and yes I fought back- but I still have scars from it. Dozens of spells are sent my way, and I manage to avoid all of them except two. Flaming bullets graze my arms and legs, and when I turn around- one of Asshole's lackeys swipes at me with a dagger. It makes a gash starting a little to the left above my right eyebrow, going diagonally across my now blood-filled eye, and then stops just below the dark circle below my eye.

"YOU SONOFABITCH!" I screech, as my fist is surrounded by teal flames. I punch him as hard as I could, sending him into my other 'guildmates'. They collapse into a heap, and I sprint out of there, leaving a trail of blood.

I feel no betrayal. I'm part of a dark guild anyways, and 'The Wraith Guild' is notorious for being ruthless when it comes to, well, anything really. They call us the faceless demons. I only joined for the pay anyway. They take assassination jobs- and they're worth a lot.

I run through the forest until it's dark, and into an alleyway of the city surrounded by it. I trip over a beer bottle, and then slump against the wall. I slide down it, and stare at my left wrist in disgust. It has my guildmark on it. A faceless man in a suit, with tendrils behind him is imprinted in black on the skin. As soon as I look at it, the mark fades away with a dull grey light.

I sigh in resentment. I knew this was going to happen one day. I remember my injuries, and curse. I rip my sleeve off and start to feebly clean up my wounds.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

I look around, at the remnants of the bar's interior. Sabertooth sure knows how to party. Orga is sprawled out on a chair with Minerva curled up on his lap. I SO have to get a photo of them! It'll be blackmail material for years to come... I turn to Rogue, who's drooling on the counter next to me. I smile fondly at him.

I freeze when I hear whimpering coming from the alleyway. I rush out, to be greeted by a bloodstained face I thought I'd never see again...

**Mystery Person's P.O.V:**

I whimper as I dab at my eye, blinded by blood. The dagger didn't get my eye, just my eyelid- Thank god for that.

My hand slips as I hear footsteps, which makes my eye bleed even more. Teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, I see a blond haired, brown eyed demon I never thought I'd see again. As my hold on my consciousness is slipping I utter one question.

"Lucy-nee...?"

* * *

Sorry if it's short... I'm really friggin sick and haven't eaten since Christmas Eve... Anyways- Whoaoooo! What's going on? Well...

_**Calling all OC makers!**_

I'm in need of 4 of the Seven deadly sins; Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, and Greed.  
Anyone interested, please PM me the character. I'll respond to all of you, but the chosen ones will be revealed in later chapters. Here's what you'll need to include:

**Age**

**Height (Not actual height, just like: Same height as Levy or Lucy- something like that)**

**Eye color**

**Hair color**

**Choice of clothes**

**Accent (Like french, american, etc)**

**Social interactions (How they act)**

**Animal Attributes/Features (Because each one of the Seven Deadly Sins has Animal attributes/features that relate to their role. Lucy is a fox/vixen because she's Lust, Anju is a cat because she's Sloth- and I'm pretty sure you can guess which one our mystery person is, as I've left out their sin _and _there's one animal that's usually associated with that word)**

**Anything else that's interesting**

Thank you all for supporting this story! Tell your friends, family- grandma! If she likes this kinda stuff then... Why not! Merry Christmas once again also! the submissions will end on Monday, and the next chapter we will meet wrath- which will be on Tuesday! (All Australian time by the way)

Seeya later~


	21. Meet Wrath!

Hello Minna! Now, the lucky one who submitted the winner for "Wrath" has asked not to include their user... But you know who you are! Well done! Thank you for all the submissions! Keep sending ones for Envy, Gluttony and Greed!

Now, to clear a reader's question; Yes Jude _was _Greed. Whenever one of the Seven Deadly Sins dies, another family member will inherit the title and powers. Or when a child is born to one of the sins, they can either give them their powers and animal attributes at birth, or when they die. Not just the Heartfilias are the Seven Deadly Sins, but other families too! So that means only Lust, Greed, Sloth need to be Heartfilias! But I also made Pride somehow related to the Heartfilias too because I felt like it... Eheh \(´ヮ´)ﾉ

And to clear another question; Yes. The Seven Deadly Sins are immortal. The only way they can die is by sickness or they're staked through the heart.

So, for Greed, Gluttony or Envy... You can find the criteria at the end of this chapter!

_'this' _means thinking and _just this _means flashback.

This chapter is actually going to be rather long... So yeah!

* * *

Here's the character profile for Wrath!

**Name: **Irae Fenix. Irae means Wrath in Latin I think.

**Age:** 19

**Height:** A smidge taller than Lucy.

**Eye colour:** Completey white.

**Hair colour:** Black, in low pigtails with red ribbons tying it off. (Like Lucy's in The Key To The Starry Sky Arc)

**Choice of clothing:** Grey corset, pushing up her generous chest- with a small gold line running up the middle, and gold laces tying it up in the back. Pale yellow miniskirt stopping mid thigh, with a slit on the left side to show off her guildmark. Two black knee high boots are on her feet, and there's a cream garter on her left thigh, that's holding a sheathed dagger.

**Accent:** Russian.

**Saber Guildmark colour and location: **Left upper thigh, red.

**Social interactions:** Acts a lot like Mira when she was a teenager, and is bold, rude, and hotheaded. She has a soft spot for kids, but she won't let anyone know- but if you find out... Kami have mercy. When provoked, she will not hesitate to murder you, so you'd be best to get your ass out of the country and change your name- Seriously. Has a big potty mouth, like- keep your kids away from her!

**Animal attributes/features:** So I did research and the animal for wrath is a bear. So two black bear ears on the top of her head and a little black bear tail :3

**Other things: **She's such a heavy drinker, she can outdrink Cana and Bacchus. You can find her in the guildhall crosslegged on a table near the bar, always with a wine barrel.

* * *

We're gonna meet her later on in the chapter, we have Pride to deal with first... Muahah... This is going into the Tartarus Arc, so there might be spoilers for the manga, so I'm sorry about that! But nothing bad has happened yet, becuase everyone's still recovering from the GMG.

Let's get into it~

* * *

**Summary**  
It's been a year since Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu, and  
left Fairy Tail. So why is she in Sabertooth? How did she  
break the zodiac curse? What magic does she use now, and why  
did Jellal, Ultear and Meredy mistake her magical aura for  
Zeref's? All will be revealed at the Grand Magic Games. But  
Lucy's not a fairy anymore, she's a tiger out for revenge.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Lucy-nee...?"

I freeze. I know that voice... I walk further into the alleyway to be greeted by a sickening sight. My little cousin, Francoise is burned, and bloody- taking shelter in an alley.

"F-francoise?" No answer. I rush over to her, and gag at the sight and smell. Her eye has a huge cut over it, and she has several ring like burns on her legs. "Oh my god... What happened to you...?"

Francoise was like my little sister after Anju ran away. When her mother, 'Pride' of The Seven Deadly sins died, she disappeared- just like Anju. I was devastated. And now, I've finally found her. I can't tell if I'm happy for finally finding her again, or sad because of her injuries. My tears answer my question. Sniffling, I carefully remove her arm, giving me full view of her eye.

"Lucy?" My head whips around to see my boyfriend, Rogue.

"R-rogue... It's horrible... M-my baby cousin.. S-she..." I let out a desperate wail as he rushes forward.

"What the hell..." He turns to me, eyes full of sadness. "This is your cousin?" I nod vigorously. He carefully scoops her up, trying to avoid anything that might hurt her. I shakily get to my feet, and wobble after them.

'Whoever did this will pay... I promise that.' I think, looking up at the full moon.

**Timeskip, Francoise' P.O.V:**

"Urghh... Good morning?" I groan, opening my eyes. The sun floods through the curtains, making me sigh at it's warmth. "Where am I?" I mumble sitting up in bed, with a white nightgown on. Last night's events flood back. I hold back an enraged scream, as I examine my legs. 'Look at what those assholes did to me! I should be chasing an archaeologist around a tomb...!' And it's true. They're wrapped in bandages.

I ease myself out of bed, and shuffle over to a full-length mirror. I take a good look at myself.

One of my bright green eyes has a white eye-patch over it, with silver detailing. My straight royal blue hair is down to my upper back, all messed up and tangled. My bangs are all over the place too. My white nightgown hugs my curves, and stops mid thigh. There's even a cut-out in the back for my peacock tail. (A/N: Surprise! Say hello to Francoise, 'Pride' and half-peacock! I don't care if only the male peacocks look pretty, in this story both the males and females look pretty! *pouts*) The feathers hover just above the ground. I fan them out, and they glitter in the sunlight. My crest, three small feathers sticking out of the middle of my head, just a little behind my hairline look perfectly fine. I sigh in relief, as I examine my arms. No damage there. They're like a normal humans, but on the outer sides, feathers grow out of them. They really are beautiful... I can even fly with them! I stop fanning my tail out, and the feathers lower themselves to almost touch the ground once again.

"Looking good, as always..." I say, walking towards the door. I open it, and walk into a room decked out with medical thingamajigs, and a white desk in the corner, with a _very_ familiar blonde head of hair resting on it- ears twitching. I creep my way over, and pull one of the wolf ears.

"Eep!" My cousin squeaks as she bolts up, now sitting up straight. Her eyes widen. "F-francoise?"

"Hey, Lushe-nee!" I say, putting on my best little kid voice. She squeals and jumps over the desk to give me a hug.

"I missed you so much!" She wails. "I found you in an alley- All bloody and...Eugh! You need to keep that eye-patch on until your eye heals, and your legs will only need to be bandaged for a few more days- oh! I have some clot..." I zone out as she starts to babble, before she disappears and then reappears with some clothes for me, I'm guessing.

"Put these on." I nod, walking back into my room. I slide off my nightgown that hopefully Lucy put me in, to reveal my strapless black lacy bra and panties with gold detailing. Everything I wear _must_ be the best. I put on the golden bandeau, smiling at my reflection. I somehow put on short denim shorts, and a brown braided leather belt, without ruffling my tail feathers. I put on the brown roman style sandals I've been given, along with several either gold or wooden bangles. I grab the brown leather choker, and put it around my neck, before grabbing three different length gold chains, the longest with a small dream-catcher charm, the medium one with a blue gem, and the shortest with a few blue feathers- and putting them around my neck too. I overall have a boho look, and I love it!

I rush out of the room, and hug Lucy. "Still have a good taste in clothes, but still not as good as mine!"

She laughs. "Sure, sure. So- Spill it. Where have you been and what have you been doing?" Her eyes harden. "You're not leaving until you tell me, girl. You realize that."

So I tell her everything. Why I ran, about the dark guild, and how they unceremoniously kicked me out. Her eye twitches as I tell her about being kicked out.

"You might wanna sit, because when I tell you this- You're gonna have a conniption." I nod and sit on the desk, awaiting her to go on _another_ tangent.

"Well, the guild I _originally _joined was Fairy Tail. One of their members came back from the supposed 'dead' and last year, after we *ahem* no. Wait. _They _won the GMG, almost everyone ignored me for months. Then she must've had a fit of jealousy or something, and she pulled me aside to talk. She then slapped me, screamed some stuff and got my role-model and my best friend to drag me off into the forest, beat me, and left me to _die_." I gape at my cousin. 'That's why she has a star shaped scar on her eye then?' I nod for her to continue. "Then, I joined Sabertooth as you can see, found Anju- _finally_! And..." She trails off, a saucy smile on her face, showing off her perfect white fangs. "Met my boyfriend~" I squeal.

"Details! **Now**!"

"Anyways," She continues, ignoring me. "we just won the GMG yesterday, and then found you."

"I want the scoop on you and your man! Details!" I half squeal, half scream.

"Later, alligator." She drawls.

"I'm a PEACOCK! And what do you mean, 'later'?"

"You're gonna join the guild silly! Since you don't have anywhere else to go! And you can bunk with Anju! Because I'm sleeping with Rogue..." The last bit she puts on a really sultry voice. I laugh.

"Let's go!" I cheer, as she drags me down the hall.

**?'s P.O.V:**

The forest is deathly silent, the only sound being the crunching dead leaves under my combat boots, and my panting. With every step I take, the forest becomes more lively.

_'Note to self: _NEVER _go into Obitus Forest. Unless, you have a death wish.' _(A/N: Obitus in Latin loosely translates into death, decay and disease)

I look behind me. Yep, that asshole of a Wyvern is still following me. Welp, in a second- it's gonna wish it never even met me. I turn and plant my feet, before taking a deep breath.

"**Roar of the shadows!**"

Shadows stream from my mouth, and hit it's ugly mug at point blank. The shadows coat the Wyvern, before slithering into it, through its mouth, eyes and ears. It howls in agony, and throws it's head back, it's whole body convulsing- before finally falling to the ground, dead. I walk over to it and kick it, making sure it's dead.

"And that's what ya get when you mess with me!" I huff. I've had enough of this dead-ass forest.

I whip my head around when I hear shrieking coming from deeper in the forest. I know the forest is haunted, or some shit- but this is ridiculous! I unsheath my dagger, and examine it. The handle is ebony, and has many intricate designs on it. Where the handle meets the blade, a sapphire is there. Sprouting out from each side of the sapphire, are two demonic looking wings. The blade itself is squiggly, as I call it- and the end is said to be so sharp that if you even think about touching it- it'll cut you. I grin. Always liked those rumors, and the nickname the baddies have given me. "The War Maiden" is what I'm recognized as, and I love it. Always been a sucker for violence. Better get my ass back to the guild, they're probably celebrating for some reason... And where there's celebrating- there's booze.

As I make my way to the guildhall, I can't help but feel like my day's about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Oh, please! Will you stop being so vain!" I tease my cousin, sitting across from me.

"Hey, the vanity comes with the title girl. Just like the seductiveness and your title. And the laziness and Anju's title." She laughs, gesturing to my sleeping twin, ears twitching. I swirl my wine in it's glass.

"Why thank you!" I laugh too. Rufus, Minerva, Orga, Sting and Rogue come up.

"Hey Luce, gonna introduce us to your cousin?" Rogue asks, pulling up a seat next to me. They all take seats and wait for me to introduce the third demon to join Sabertooth. She's gotten her guildmark, which is a pretty gold on her left shoulder.

"Well, everyone- This is my little cousin Francoise. She's Pride of The Seven Deadly Sins, if you couldn't tell."

"You look gorgeous!" Minerva squeals.

"I know!" She laughs before turning to me. "_That_ is how you take a compliment." I roll my eyes.

"I like you, you'll fit in just fine!" Minerva laughs with her. Soon everyone joins in.

We laugh, drink, and tease Anju and Sting about 'lllliking each other'. Well, just Sting because Anju is _still _sleeping. We almost didn't notice the cloaked figure enter the guildhall. (A/N: Guess who?)

I lean into Rogue more. "Who's that at the door?" I ask, with my usual sultry drawl. Everyone turns to the hooded figure, who's slowly walking to our table.

**?'s P.O.V:**

No it can't be. It can't fucking be! It's Lucifer, Anju and Little Miss Princess! I met them at the Sins Meeting, and we became great friends. The families afflicted by the curse are the Heartfilias, Fenixs and one other, but I can't remember. I walk up to the table.

"Well I'll be damned. I thought something smelled way too sweet. You finally joined a guild Lucifer?" I laugh as her eyes widen.

"Irae!" She gushes. (Pronounced Ear-aie) Everyone else looks at her like she's gone mad, except Princess and Anju- because she's fucking asleep...

"Yep. In the flesh. Sup Princess." I nod to the blue haired snob.

"Sup yourself, Teddy." She shoots back. Lucifer, and Anju- Who has _miraculously_ woken up, hold back giggles.

"Lucy...?" The mute (Rogue) questions.

"Uh, Francoise?" Pretty boy (Rufus) turns to Princess.

"What's going on? How do you know Irae? She's never shown her face once!" Minerva babbles.

"Ir-ae~" Lucifer pouts. "Why don't you show your face?"

"Because I look fucking stupid." I deadpan. Suddenly, my hood is ripped off, and I turn around to see Anju, laughing. My eyes narrow, and she darts back to the table. I sigh and take of my cloak, revealing my hot bod, and dumb ass bear ears and tail- if I do say so myself...

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

Everyone at the table stares in shock, at my best friend. So _she's _the infamous War Maiden everyone has been talking about. The ruthless Saber mage who never shows her face, and leaves no survivors. Go figure.

"S-she's..." Minerva stutters

"The same... As you three..." Rufus finishes.

"Correct." Irae gives a curt nod.

I still remember the first time I met her. We made a vow, at the last Meeting of the Sins, and I've kept that promise.

_"Lucy-nee! Hurry up!" Anju and Francoise ahead of me, call out. I run ahead, my tail dragging on the ground. We take our seats at the circular table, in the hall, with our elders or parents standing behind us._

_"I've been expecting you all." We turn to see the Sins' leader, my mother, standing behind me. "I see you've given your children your powers, or will inherit them in due time." They all nod. "I'd like to welcome all you young ones- to your first Seven Deadly Sins meeting. We will teach you how to control your powers, tell you your standing, and you will meet your other fellow sins."_

And they did do all of that. But it all fell apart when my mother died.

_"Hello everyone." I say, at the last Meeting of the Sins- but no one knows that yet. "As you all know, my mother Layla has passed- and until all of us have regained our powers, the meetings each year will be no more."_

_Everyone talks in hushed whispers, and give me their condolences. As we disperse, Francoise and Irae stop me._

_"Lucy-nee."_

_"Lucifer."_

_They both say at the same time._

_"Promise us," Irae starts._

_"That when everyone has their powers, we will assemble The Sins once again!" Francoise finishes.  
_

_"I will." I say._

_We all say it at the same time. "That's a promise."_

I smile, at that memory. We were only kids, but we handled everything like we'd been alive for centuries.

"Hey Francoise, Irae." I say, smirking. Everyone turns to me.

"I think it's time to reassemble The Seven Deadly Sins- Don't you?"

* * *

Oooh! Exciting! So, the sins' power is based on how many mortals have committed the sin. Here's the ranking:

**1.** Lust

**2.** Greed

**3.** Envy

**4. **Wrath

**5. **Sloth

**6. **Pride

**7. **Gluttony

And the powers range from Acnologia (most powerful) to The most powerful Wizard Saint (least powerful).

So how'd ya like this chapter? I hope I explained everything correctly! I'll see you all on Friday/Saturday for the next chappie!

And the poll on my profile is closed! The winner for the next story is... 'It's All In Those Eyes'! I should be posting it or it's already posted as you read this! The order of stories will go as listed:

**It's All in Those Eyes**

**Frozen**

**Blessing of The Gods**

**Maiden of The Sky**

And instead of** 'Curse of Hoseki Island'** I've decided to do** 'Call Of the Dragon'**!

And if I've mapped it out correctly it should last us until the end of next year!

Seeya~


	22. Sins! Assemble!

Hello minna! Hope you all liked last chapter!

I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday! I got an Indian type of temporary tattoo called 'henna' on my hands- forgetting that I need to use them (-_-") and I had to wait for it to dry and stuff. It's really preeeetty~ So here is the late chapter for Shadows!

Don't forget to check out 'It's All in Those Eyes'! You asked for it, and the second chappie is already out! Hooray! And with the stories, I'll only have 1 to 2 going at a time, because on the 28th of January- I go back to school (TT_TT) Waaaah

Now, the winner for 'Greed' is Tour Bird! Congrats!

* * *

Here's the character profile!

**Deadly sin:** Greed

**Name:** Hatori Avaritia

**Age:** 25

**Height:** about an inch shorter than Orga (he is rather tall and has a skinny body)

**Eye color:** Yellow (with eyes like a snakes)

**Hair color:** Black (slicked backward into a small ponytail) with a green tinge to it

**Choice of clothes:** He likes to wear black dress shoes and black dress pants with a silver belt, as well as, a white button up shirt that is always tucked in. He also has several gold and silver rings on both hands and a few gold and silver wrist bands on both arms. Lastly, he has red glasses (just like Lokes but red)

**Accent:** French (he likes to greet people and say goodbye in French but speaks English otherwise)

**Social interactions:** Hatori is, as his sin entails, very greedy. He loves to manipulate and bend people to benefit himself. Every thing he does has to bring gain to him in some way, otherwise it's not worth his time. Although, despite all that he is a man of his word and never lies, he just withholds the truth if it would cause him harm. He is very sarcastic and a bit of an a**, but knows when it is appropriate. He is very intelligent and has always thought himself as an older sibling to the other sins and has a soft spot for them, although if they planed to cause him harm he wouldn't hesitate to abandon them.

**Animal Attributes:** Hatori is part snake. With a snakes eyes and a long, green scaly tail. He also has a set of fangs that are very intimidating.

**Magic:** He can use his fangs to inject venom into his enemies. He can also use a persuasion magic to bend people to his will (but only if they are weaker than him). He is extremely fast but without momentum hits hits don't do much.

* * *

Now, to answer a question, yes- this will go past 20, maybe 30 chapters! Because we have to round up all the Sins, then check in on Fairy Tail, see what's going on- then kick butt, and THEN... There's gonna be an epilogue!

Happy reading~

* * *

**No One's P.O.V:**

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Remember that promise we made?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, Lucifer- I remember." Irae says.

"Yup!" Francoise chirps.

"Yeersh..." Anju mumbles in her sleep. Everyone smiles fondly at the cat-eared demon, before turning back to Lucy.

"Anyways... I plan to keep it." Lucy says with a stern voice. "Besides, I gotta feeling something bad's gonna happen- and when I have a bad feeling, it's usually right. The Sins are an alliance, to eradicate any who tarnish the name of our kind. Any demons that slaughter innocent humans, any who stray from the path of the light- or as much light as possible." All of the demons chuckle at the last bit. "I'm having a strong feeling like this has happened before..."

"You're right." A freshly awoken Anju says. "You know the Balam Alliance... Well, Tartarus- One of the biggest parts of it, has sprung into action once again. They only have 9 members, and their guildmaster is a demon, just like the rest of them... But the nine members- are the demons of the Nine Demon Gates, that our parents or the old Seven Deadly Sins sealed away... But their efforts were in vain- because they forgot to seal the tenth, which is their guildmaster- if you didn't guess. _He_ opened the gates." She growls the last part.

"Who made him open the gates?!" Irae asks- more like growls.

"Those Fairy Tail idiots."

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Those Fairy Tail idiots." I freeze.

"THOSE MORONS!" I growl/scream. "But how do you know all this!?"

"You know how I always sleep? Well, I turn into a sorta ghost, like my soul leaves my body. I'm still alive, but I'm a pink transparent me! I can float around, and listen to people. Most of the time I listen to you guys, but occasionally I'll check on dark guilds, Fairy Tail, and look for the other sins. But I haven't had much luck." We all stare at her, hoping she didn't hear them when they were teasing her and Sting. "People can see me in mirrors. But that Seith mage can see me without the mirrors- Bixlow was it?"

"Yep. That's him. He calls me Cosplayer Queen..." I growl.

"Welp. He says Hi!" Anju grins. "I'll give you a live account on what's happening..." She mumbles, resting her head on the table. "I'll tell you when important things happen..." She mumbles as she falls 'asleep'.

"Anyways, we gotta tell gramps about this- and then find the other sins!" Francoise says.

"Guysh..." Anju mumbles sleepily. We turn to her. "They're declaring war on Fairy Tail, and- oh shit... Kyouka has wiped out all of the guilds under Tartarus' control looking for reinforcements. Anyone who has withstood her reinforcement curse, are now their disposable soldiers..." Even though she's asleep, you can hear the disgust in her voice.

"Curse?" Minerva asks.

"Yess... Us demons use cursess insstead of magic..." Irae hisses as she appears behind Minerva.

"Kya!" Minerva squeals as she leans into Orga, who blushes.

"Irae~" A freshly awoken Anju whines. "Don't scare her! We won't use them on you! Promise!" She waves her hands around, before Sting ruffles her hair.

"Don't worry bud, we're not scared of you- But Irae is a different story..." He chuckles.

"Hey asshole, you wanna go?!" Irae growls, getting up in his face. Francoise and Rufus rush to hold back Sting, while Rogue holds back Irae.

"Guys," I say, putting on a thick sultry tone. They turn to me, with a demonic aura surrounding me. "Are you _fighting_?"

"N-no!" They squeak. Everyone laughs.

"Good." I drawl.

"Like Francoise says, we gotta tell gramps and then start finding the other Sins." Anju says, looking out a window at the setting sun- before falling asleep. "And I know just where to look..."

**No One's P.O.V, A loft in Nimbasa, Country of Unova:**

(So like Fiore and Unova are on other sides of the world. Fiore is like, where America is- and Unova is where Australia is. So it's 6:30 pm in Fiore on Wednesday, and it's 2:30 am in Unova on Wednesday. So it's a 16 hour time difference between the two.)

A man slithers out of his silken clad bed, like a serpent, and glides across the room to put a robe over his lanky frame. His blackish-green hair is down to his shoulders, and his snake-like eyes sparkle in the fading moonlight.

His name, is Hatori Avaritia. One of the best lawyers in all of Nimbasa- as well as the most sneakiest and manipulative. He has never lost a case, because of this- not that any of his clients are complaining... Some say he uses magic to persuade the judges, but never manage to prove it.  
Rumor has it that he was once a powerful mage, but the death of his fiancée caused him to abandon that and to pursue a career in law. He has no living relatives that people are aware of, and he lives alone.

Hatori looks to the monochrome clock on the wall. 2:30 in the morning. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, before making his way to the bathroom. Discarding his robe and boxers, he steps into the shower, turning on the water. Waiting for himself, to wake up- he ponders his tasks for today.

_'Have to look over files for Blade's case... Buy more food... Get rid of Anju in the mirror... Wait- ANJU!?'_

Yelping and wrapping a towel around himself, he glares at the transparent pink figure in the mirror.

"How long were you there?" He hisses at Anju, who's laughing maniacally.

"Oh, shush. Welp guys- I've found Hatori!" She chirps. "Now, Hatori- Where are you? I've been flying around too long to have any sort of sense of my direction." She gives a sheepish grin to him.

"I'm in Unova, Nimbasa City."

"He's in Unova- Nimbasa city. How far away is that?" She says, looking over her shoulder. "WHAT?!" She shouts. "You're on the other side of the world Hatori!"

"Where the hell are _you_?!" Hatori yells. He grabs a brush, and starts to tie his hair back. "And what do you want with me?"

"Well- We're in Fiore. We need to reassemble the Sins... The Nine Demon Gates- they've been opened." Hatori drops the brush.

"Get all of your butts to Nimbasa. I have all the resources we need to find the others." He barks. "I'm only helping you because it's beneficial to me- just remember that..." He mumbles, looking away from the mirrors.

"Yeah yeah..." Anju dismissively waves her hand around. "You're a big softie- we all know that." He huffs, and starts to walk out of the bathroom.

"See you soon Anju- As well as however many others you've already found...

"See you soon Hatori..."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry if it's kinda short- I dunno.

Again, 'It's All in Those Eyes' finally has it's second chapter! Contrary to what I've said- due to the lateness of everything the next chapter for it will be on Monday/Tuesday.

Just finished watching Pewdiepie's playthrough of Beyond: Two Souls. All the feels (TT_TT) and Aiden... My heart hurts :( and- well, it's really sad... Nuuu

I need to go have a hot chocolate and cry and watch Fairy Tail- or One Peice, or I dunno.

Seeya Later~


	23. The Sin's Profiles

Allo! So because you all were confused about the sins and stoof, here's the list for them and all the things you'll need to know about them.

* * *

**Lust: **Lucy / Animal attributes: Blonde wolf ears and tail with white tips / Curse type: Fire Curses

**/ **Relatives **\**

Layla Heartfilia; Mother (Deceased)

Jude Heartfilia; Father (Deceased)

Anju Celeste; Twin sister

Hatori Avaritia; Cousin

Justine Avaritia; Aunt (Deceased)

George Avaritia; Uncle (Deceased)

Francoise Fierté; Cousin

Aimee-Lee Fierté; Aunt (Deceased)

Joseph Fierté; Uncle (Deceased)

* * *

**Sloth: **Anju / Animal attributes: Blonde cat ears and tail with white tips / Curse type: Light Curses

**/ **Relatives** \**

Layla Heartfilia; Mother (Deceased)

Jude Heartfilia; Father (Deceased)

Lucy Celeste; Twin sister

Hatori Avaritia; Cousin

Justine Avaritia; Aunt (Deceased)

George Avaritia; Uncle (Deceased)

Francoise Fierté; Cousin

Aimee-Lee Fierté; Aunt (Deceased)

Joseph Fierté; Uncle (Deceased)

_Lucy and Anju are twins- and have changed their last names to their mother's maiden name, in hopes of hiding from their father. Even though he's dead, Lucy changed hers to show the fact that Anju's her sister. They were both abused by their father after their mother's death- chained to a chair and slicing their wrists and shins. Anju's always had her demonic + animistic features, whereas Lucy had them sealed away by her mother- for fear that 'he' will find her and the seal cost her mother her life. Later on in the story, the seal is lifted and they returned._

_Anju's special ability for her sin is that when she 'sleeps' her soul leaves her body, and she becomes a pink transparent version of her- that can only be seen in mirrors or by Bixlow. She can fly and travel around the world. She used this to locate Hatori in the latest chapter, but since she was flying around for so long, she didn't keep track of where she was._

_Lucy's special ability for her sin is that she can seduce anyone she wants- and when that occurs her eyes glow red. She didn't use this on Rouge though- they were meant to be mates, decided by their magic and instincts._

_Both are _**alive** _and _**active**

* * *

**Greed: **Hatori / Animal attributes: Yellow snake like eyes, a scaly dark green tail, reaching to the ground, claws instead of fingernails, and his hands and forearms are scaly too. / Curse type: Persuasion & Manipulation Curses

**/ **Relatives **\**

Justine Avaritia; Mother (Deceased)

George Avaritia; Father (Deceased)

Jude Heartfilia; Uncle (Deceased)

Layla Heartfilia; Aunt (Deceased)

Lucy Celeste; Cousin

Anju Celeste; Cousin

Francoise Fierté; Cousin

Aimee-Lee Fierté; Aunt (Deceased)

Joseph Fierté; Uncle (Deceased)

_Hatori's parents died in a house fire, when he was only 10- and the only survivor. He lived on his own after that. Hatori was engaged to Annabelle, but she died while pregnant with their unborn child. It's magic energy was overflowing and poisoned her magic and blood since it was a demon, and she dies soon after. He's made a vow to never love again. He has a soft spot for the Sins, because he sees them all as family- even if they aren't related by blood, they're all the same race._

_Hatori's special ability, persuasion and manipulation- is that he can get a discount on _**anything **_because of his sin. He's been able to rake in a lot of money, and lives in one of the most expensive lofts in the city._

_He is_ **alive **_and _**active**

* * *

**Wrath: **Irae Fenix / Animal attributes: Black bear ears and tail / Curse type: Shadow Curses

**/ **Relatives **\**

?; Mother (Status unknown)

Edgar Deippe; Father (Deceased)

_Irae's mother is unknown, but she was said to be just as sadistic and bloodthirsty as her daughter. She only knew her father, and every time she'd ask about her mother- he'd seem to be overcome by regret and sadness. If she asked another Sin Elder about her mother, they'd tell her that they made a promise to never say her name again. She is believed to be alive._

_Irae's ability is to let out a roar that will either agitate or scare off enemies- and either way... They end up injured or dead._

_She is_ **alive **_and _**active**

* * *

**Pride: **Francoise / Animal attributes: Peacock wings, crest and tail feathers / Curse type: Cold Fire and Ice Curses

**/ **Relatives **\**

Layla Heartfilia; Aunt (Deceased)

Jude Heartfilia; Uncle (Deceased)

Anju Celeste; Cousin

Hatori Avaritia; Cousin

Justine Avaritia; Aunt (Deceased)

George Avaritia; Uncle (Deceased)

_Francoise gained her powers after her mother's death due to a disease- her father was already dead, he was K.I.A (Killed in Action). She ran away- causing Lucy to fall into depression for a few months until she ran away. She joined a dark guild- which took assassination jobs. She was, and still is known as 'The Angel of Death' due to her feathers and her flawless assassination jobs- which she exclusively took. No other jobs except for assassination. One day, she was beat and kicked out- and Lucy found her in an alley by the bar her guild was partying in, for their win at the GMG._

_Her ability is to be extremely vain- No, no.. I'm kidding. Her ability is that she emits such a low body temperature, all liquid to come into contact with her skin freezes- so she has to take a shower with boiling water. Only her mate will ignore the cold- and I don't know about you, but Rufus seems to ignore it..._

___She is_ **alive**___and _**active**

* * *

**Envy: **OC has been chosen / Animal attributes: Secret for next chapter / Curse type: Blood Curses

**/ **Relatives **\**

Secret until next chapter. (Come back when chapter 19 is out- not counting A.N's as chapters)

* * *

**Gluttony: **Send in your OC's! The last slot for the Sins is Gluttony! Good luck!

* * *

There you go! I'm going to sketch a little- so I'll see you Thursday/Friday for the next chapter!

Seeya~


	24. IMPORTANT!

**!IMPORTANT!**

Someone hacked my account and deleted 'It's all in those eyes' plus my plan, character list and chapters! So I'll have to either redo it all or post another story instead of that one, and I'll be doing the latter.

Gomen'nasai! But I think the story I'll be posting instead of that will be enough to make up for it's loss..

Gomen'nasai, Gomen'nasai, Gomen'nasai...

And Gomen'nasai for some plot holes, and distorted personas so let me clear a few things up;

* * *

**1.** I kind of didn't add an important detail so thanks for pointing it out...

**DEMON TWINS SOULS ARE LINKED.**

Meaning, When Lucy didn't age, Anju didn't either. And if Anju/Lucy dies, the other will too. They were the same age, if you didn't realize in chapter something- I forgot. Sorry I didn't add that. Ehe

* * *

**2.** The reason Lucy's dad abused them was because they looked too much like her mother, and didn't want to be reminded of her. He tortured Anju because of that, but Lucy was tortured even more because her mother placed that seal on her which killed her. Lucy and Anju were always way more mature than their age, so it explains the letter.

* * *

**3. **I'm sorry if the character's names aren't correct- I don't check everything on the wiki, just the basic stuff.

* * *

**4. **Sting and Rogue were on their way back from a job in Magnolia, and Sting wanted to walk, that's how they found Lucy:

"Why are we walking back again?" Rouge asks, emotionless.

"Think of it as training, Rouge. Jeez, lighten up." Sting whines, walking ahead of him and Frosch. Lector turns around and yells in agreement.

"Sting-kun's always right!"

I was going to put that at the start, but for some reason I didn't.

* * *

**5. **Lucy's powers didn't 'awaken'- Sabertooth could sense a magical seal on her, and they took it off. Only Mokarov could sense it in Fairy Tail, but he never mentioned it because he thought Lucy knew about it. But if you mean when Anju was injured, she let her animal/demon instincts take over, and as it sounds, she acted purely on instinct.

* * *

**6. **I should've put something like this in, so thanks for pointing that out. Sting and Rogue are S-class mages, meaning that they could splurge a little, and get an apartment with more than what they need.

* * *

**7. **Yes, Lucy may be a Mary-Sue, but Anju isn't because I made her. She is in no way, idealized/ the ideal character or representing me in any way. The reason Lucy is one- is because I was fed up with Mashima-san making her doubt herself and not let her have her big moment where she saves the day. It's really frustrating.

* * *

**8. **The Sins have animal attributes because those animals are associated with that sin. I would've done demonic features but I felt like doing something different.

* * *

**9. **Yes, Lucy's personality changes to match her sin and to be a bit more straightforward and malicious. She IS a demon after all. Minerva, yes her personality changed for no apparent reason. I apologize for that, I couldn't come up with a reason, but I wanted her and Lucy to be friends.

* * *

**10. **Yes, the plot is overused greatly. I wanted to jump on the bandwagon of 'Lucy gets kicked out' stories, but I also have a lot of original plots, but I'm worried readers won't like them. ( _ ")

* * *

It hurts me to see flames, because after a lot of convincing from my friends, I finally started posting on here. I doubt myself a lot, if none of you realized. I will continue to write, but the stories will be better quality. Definitely. Again, I started this last year, and I have to put up with "past me's" mistakes regarding the story. I always feel so happy when you leave nice reviews, especially since this is my first fanfiction on here!

_Constructive_ criticism is welcome. Flames and just downright rude ways of pointing out flaws is not tolerated here. I don't know about other writers, but I'm shy, and self-doubt a lot and the only way to truly express myself is through drawing or writing.

This is my first fanfiction on here, so of course it's not perfect. But most of all...

Don't read my stories if you don't like them

Thanks everyone for putting up with this mini-rant, I just needed to set things straight. I will see you Friday/Saturday for the next chappie!

**!IMPORTANT!**


	25. On the road & Skinny lovers

**Hey minna! Sorry this is a little late! I'm planning a novel as well as going to school and writing this- so I have a lot on my plate. If the spelling and grammar isn't perfect- Sumimasen! If you want- next chapter I can tell you a bit about my novel! I'm also going to post another story later- it's a post apocalyptic AU. I've managed to actually plan most of it out- but I'll leave the pairings to you!**

**So I'm going back to school in 19 days... Nuuu (TT_TT) School isn't my forte, I'd rather be writing- but I can write in classes so... I guess that's ok?**

**Thanks for all the support! And I've taken a look at the Universal Mary-Sue Litmus Test, and it's really helped me develop characters for the story coming after this!**

**The winner for Envy is Bookworm0313! Congrats ~(^ u ^)~ Here's the character profile!**

* * *

**Name: **Patricia (Pattie for short) McMillan

**Age: **17

**Eye color: **Dark brown with flecks of gold.

**Hair Color: **Blonde with natural brown highlights. Layered. Down to the middle of her back.

**Clothes: **Black and white ombre skinny jeans. Gray combat boots that zip in the back. Black tank top with over sized pale pink sweater. Maroon beanie. Can change to black jean shorts and funny t-shirts. Will always wear the beanie.

**Accent: **American

**Social Interactions: **Fiercely loyal to friends, so she doesn't want to share them either. Likes to meet new people, and has a sixth sense when it comes to finding evil mages. Wants to make friends happy before herself, but also has to be the center of attention. Wears her heart on her sleeve. Always has too much energy.

**Animal Aspects: **has claws. Great sense of smell. Pointy dog ears. Dogs tail also.

**Other: **Has two sets of tattoos. 1) Right Wrist: It's only forever... Left Wrist: Not Long at All. Like if you were to lay your wrists on a table, then someone across from you could read it. 2) Chinese symbol for Devotion over heart. Can sometimes be seen when sweater falls off her shoulder. She was abandoned by her family when she was young but didn't want to be stuck in an orphanage, so she became a wanderer. ENVIES those who had perfect families, or those in guilds until she meets Lucy and Anju. But even then she envies them because they were able to find another family when Jude and Layla died while she was alone.

* * *

Oh, and if you guys are wondering- the pairings are; Lucy x Rogue, Anju x Sting, Francoise x Rufus, Minerva x Orga, and a few others.

Let's get into it~

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

Anju's just woke up, "Hey guys," She says, rubbing her eyes. "Hatori lives in Nimbasa, in the country of Unova. He wants all the Sins plus anyone else helping us to make our way over there."

"I'm coming along!" Sting exclaims. Anju smiles at him, and he blushes. "It's not because I was worried about you..."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Rogue muses. I lean on his shoulder, and give him puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, I'll go." Sting makes a whip noise, and Rogue glares at him. "I'm not whipped, Sting."

"I'm going! Just don't curse me!" Minerva glares at Francoise.

"I was kidding!" Francoise huffs. "I wouldn't curse you unless you deserve it- because I'm just _that _nice."

"Nice. Tch, yeah right!" Irae chuckles. Francoise however, ignores her.

"That's what I'm worried about!" Minerva shouts at Francoise, who covers her ears.

"I have no memory of Nimbasa... I'll go, this city has piqued my interest." Rufus adjusts his hat as he talks. "Besides, I'd like to meet this Hatori fellow."

"I'm gonna go too." Orga speaks up. "Been a while since I kicked some ass- Demon or not." Everyone sweatdrops at this.

"So, it's settled." I say. "Pack for a few months, and then meet at the station at 9:30pm- it's time to pay Hatori a visit."

* * *

I'm currently sitting on the bench of the train station, with 9 tickets in hand. They don't need to pay me back for them, being S-Class has it's perks- and .

_'Should I tell Irae the truth about her mother...? I don't know how she'll take it though, probably throw a tantrum- and that's not good for anyone. I'll tell her in a clearing- where there's no sharp objects and she can't kill anything. Except for me maybe- but a demon doesn't die that easily. If only that was the case for my parents, Hatori's and Francoise's...' _I think back to how my mother died. '_She died for "my sake" and for what? For fear that 'he' may find me? Who's he? And why would anyone want me? Why did she seal my powers anyway- if the seal could be broken? Unless she knew that not all of those demons were sealed away- and they'd come after me and the others, but then why not seal the other's powers away? Ugh, I should stop over thinking. My heads starting to hurt.' _I stop trying to solve a nonexistent mystery. My mother did what she thought was best, and I'll respect it.

"Hey Lushe-nee!" I see Francoise and Rufus walking towards me.

"Hey Francoise, and Rufus! Any particular reason I always see you two together?" I wiggle my eyebrows at them, and they blush. _'Just as I thought...'_

"N-no! We just like the same things, that's all." Francoise tries to cover up the fact that she has the hots for him- but that doesn't fool me.

"You mean each other?" I smirk as the Francoise tries to deny it, and see Rufus blush out of the corner of my eye. "Chill, chill. Here's your tickets by the way." I hand each of them the paper. "Don't bother to pay me back, being S-Class has it's perks- and fat paychecks." We all laugh.

Soon enough, everyone's here, and we hop on the train to Veronica. Anju immediately falls asleep, and is probably either scouting out the other sins, or listening to us.

"Hey Lucifer." I turn to Irae. "Why are we going to Veronica?"

"Well, one we're in Veronica, we'll hire an SE-plug van or bus thing, and trek across the continent. We can stop at towns along the way, and if I drive like a madman- no wait, Erza, we should get there in a few weeks."

"Erza Scarlet?" Minerva asks.

"Yeah. On second thought- maybe I'll just drive like a madman. If I drive like Erza we'll probably die..." I trail off. Everyone laughs at this statement. "No, I'm serious. Last time we nearly died when she drove."

"Speaking of the old days, and the Fairies... Have you made up with them?" Sting asks me.

"Yes, well- almost all of them. I'm still a little unsure about Lisanna. But, I guess it can't be helped. But what she did was so out of character, like she was being controlled. I really did want to be her friend, and I still do for some reason. Maybe after all this is done, I can sort things out once and for all."

"Hmm... Yeah, she seemed really nic- Where are Francoise and Rufus?" Minerva starts, before noticing the absence of two of our friends.

"I wonder where those two went..." Irae mumbles.

_'Yeah... I wonder...'_

* * *

**Francoise' P.O.V, Back of the Train:**

I sit on the edge of the small platform, at the back of the train. My feet are dangling off the edge, and my hair blows in the wind.

The door opens and I turn around, to see Rufus.

"Oh, Francoise. Am I intruding?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"Not at all. Have a seat." I pat the spot next to me. "So why are you out here?"

"I needed some time alone. There's only so much craziness one man can take, you know." He says as he sits down.

"Yeah. All of this stuff is pretty crazy." I say, twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"Say, is that your real hair color?" I blink at him.

"Yeah. Demon genes allow all sortsa things. Hair color, eye color, animal- things..." I say gesturing to my feathers.

"I like them."

"Of course you do." I boast. "Sorry, part of the sin. Pride has it's advantages and disadvantages." I scratch the back of my neck. "Bu really, thanks. Not many people compliment me like that. They usually ask if it's a costume." I snort.

"Seriously?" He asks.

"Yeah. I like your hat."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm.." I nod.

"Maybe you should wear it." He moves my crest and puts his hat on my head. I blush. "There."

"T-thanks..." I mumble.

I stretch my arms and legs. "Man, what time is it?"

"9:30. I think." He stiffens as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Rufus?"

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty cool, you know that...?" I mumble as I drift off.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V:**

Rufus smiles fondly at the girl on his shoulder.

"You're pretty cool too, Francoise..." He rests his head on hers, and closes his eyes. Francoise impulsively wraps her arms around him, and nuzzles into his shoulder. Rufus smiles and wraps an arm around her.

As the two sleep under the stars, no one notices the transparent pink figure floating above them, smiling.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Guys..." Anju mumbles in her sleep, a smile on her face. "Francoise and Rufus are out the back."

"The back?" Lucy asks. She turns to the others and shrugs. "Might as well check."

I walk out of our cabin and down the hall, and the others follow. I stop at the door and turn around.

"Be quiet." They all nod. I ease open the door, and stick my head out. I smile at what I find. Francoise has Rufus' hat on, and is curled up beside him, with her head on his shoulder. Rufus has his arm wrapped around her, and he's resting his head on hers.

I knew they liked each other.

* * *

**There you go! Some Rucoise, or maybe Francus (?) fluff! You've been saying that the story needs some more character interactions and things, so here you go! The next few chapters we'll be travelling across the continent, and we'll probably meet Pattie next chapter! Hooray~**

**So who do you think Irae's mother is? And who did Lucy's mother think would come after her? All will be answered eventually- so stay tuned!**

**Seeya later~**


	26. It's finally out!

Hello Minna!

* * *

So this isn't a new chapter- but I thought you'd wanna know that my post-apocalyptic AU is out! Here is the link [ www. fanfiction s/ 10015143/1/Remember-Me ] just remove the spaces and ta-da! You're there! You may not give a damn, I just thought you should know!

* * *

Bye guys!


End file.
